Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince
by xxPrincezzxxUsagixx
Summary: “Vampires,” Sasuke whispers, “You dare touch a human?” His eyes still glowing paralyse the men.“Tch. Uchiha Sasuke,” one of them mutter; the drunk charade now over. “Why do you interrupt our meal?” Sasusaku. Sakusasu.
1. The Beginning

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Sakura Haruno, a girl of high intelligence and beauty, tucked some of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear. She's busy concentrating on a patient in her mother's small clinic. She analysed the girl with her sparkling, olive green eyes. She has always been the kind and caring person she is today, she loves helping people and healing them, it gives her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she likes that! She places her hand on the fragile girl's forehead, checking her temperature. The girl has a very high temperature, much higher than that of a fever. 'She's not going to make it through the night,' Sakura thought, she hates the fact that she's going to lose a patient, but she has done everything she can, but if her mother were here maybe the girl would have survived. Her mother was the best doctor in town, but when she died Sakura took over her clinic, along with Shizune who was her mother's best friend.

"Sakura, you look exhausted!" Shizune says as she injects some morphine into the patients system to nullify the pain; the least they can do is let her die peacefully. Sakura shook her head in response and Shizune knew fine well the she, like her mother, would stay at the hospital until she passes out and that wouldn't do Shizune any favours.

"Come on Sakura, you've got to go home sometime, Tsunade would want you in bed and healthy, not passing out here in the hospital." She had to play the mother card on Sakura! She hated it whenever her mother was mentioned but, she did feel the slightest bit grateful. Her mother was a great woman, strong, intelligent and caring. One day, Sakura would like to be just like her mother and be able to fall in love, just as she did.

"But, the patient…" Sakura muttered, looking down at the ground. She has always hated leaving the hospital when someone was dying, even when her mother was alive and kicking.

"The patient will probably still be here in the morning. Now go, before I kick your ass out of here personally." The was a slight smile in Shizune's voice and Sakura is able to tell that she was mentally picturing herself kicking Sakura out of the hospital and she seemed to like the idea.

"…Okay, I'll go. She better be alive in the morning!" Sakura warned, "Or there will be hell to pay!" Shizune rolled her eyes, Sakura is too much like her mother for her own good; she even has Tsunade's temper.

"She will be! I'll make sure of it," she said although she couldn't promise. Sakura nodded and picked up her jacket, and walked out the door, turning to nod at Shizune just before she leaves. A smile crosses Shizune's face as Sakura takes a step out the door.

Sakura stared up at the night sky. Her mind flashes back until when her both her parents were still alive, and kicking. Her Mum and Dad were deeply in love, she smiles just thinking about them; she remembers how they would come to school to pick her up when it got dark. She loved it when her parents wrapped her up in their arms and cradled her like a little kid.

Smash! The sound of beer bottles breaking.

Sakura turns to face the sound which had just disturbed her train of thought. Three drunken men behind her were staring at her with a look on their faces she can't quite place and this panics her. Her pace quickens and she notices their do too and she takes a 'short cut' home. Just as soon as she thinks she has lost them she hits a dead end and the three men slowly trail towards her, Sakura is trapped. There is no possible way she can save herself now, but she has to try. One of them makes a grab for her neck.

"There, there now Gorgeous," one of the men slurred, placing one of his hands on her breast. Sakura gasps and tries to push him off of her. It is no use. He's much stronger than her, even when he's drunk.

"Help," she calls; her voice only a whisper.

"Help? One of the three men scoff. "Darlin', no one is going to help you now."

--

Sasuke Uchiha jumps from roof to roof, he had orders to patrol. God, how he hated patrolling. He notices the night seems calm and it's too calm for his liking. There never seems to be any trouble in this area. Well, so he thought.

"Help!" he hears someone scream, a girl by the sound of it. For some reason Sasuke follows the sound, there's something about the voice that makes him want to protect her. A feeling he's never had before. He came across a beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair and scared olive green eyes. The fear on her face angers him for some unknown reason, he withdraws is kantana and jumps down from the roof. The men jump back in shock. Sasuke glances over at the girl, torn ripped clothes and a little blood… blood! Sasuke's eyes glow a bright red.

"Vampires," Sasuke whispers, "You dare touch a human?" His eyes still glowing paralyse the men.

"Tch. Uchiha Sasuke," one of them mutter; the drunk charade now over. "Why do you interrupt our meal?" Sasuke smirks and appears in front of them in quicker than a second flat, pointing his kantana at his neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just slice you apart right now, and make it quick!" Sasuke threatens "I would cover your eyes if I were you," he says to the girl, for some reason he doesn't want her to see this. She nods in response and covers her eyes, he smirks at her reaction.

"Too late," Sasuke whispers to the guys and slices the guy he had just threatened. Quickly turning to the other too who are currently backing into the wall where Sakura is now sitting. "Not so fast now," Sasuke mutters and throws his kantana at them narrowly missing one of them. The man freezes. In another two seconds they're dead. Sasuke licks the blood on his hands, it had been a while since he had drank any blood, well more like 24 hours.

"Girl, your name," Sasuke asks the girl, who's currently trembling at the wall.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke freezes in place… images flow into his mind and he lifts the girls chin and stares into her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he whispers. Sakura notices his appearance even though it's dark. She notices his black spiky hair, which moves with the wind and she also notices that his red eyes has died down into an onyx colour. Sakura found herself being drawn into them. She couldn't see him well in the dark, so she couldn't tell what shade his skin is or any other little details she wouldn't notice until it's a bit brighter, she hoped she would be able to see the handsome man properly and soon. He walks over to the girl and kneels down beside her, looking into her eyes. Sakura, beginning to have a Déjà vu feeling, continued to stare into the young Uchiha's eyes.

"Those men, why were they after you?" Sakura's mind flashes back to the incident that happened a couple of seconds ago.

"I don't know," she replied, her voice almost a whisper. The sun began to rise.

"You're coming with me," Sasuke says calmly, "You have no choice in the matter.

"Eh?" Sakura asked, not sure if she had heard him right. 'Did he just say what I think he did?' She thought. "I can't," she whispers.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, "I'll have to kill you if you don't come along." The second part was a lie, he wouldn't have to kill her, someone else would just come looking for her and if the girl didn't come with him she was just as well as dead.

"I have no choice in the matter," Sakura mutters, looking up at Sasuke, "but am I allowed to see anyone before I go?" She asks. Sasuke shakes his head in response.

"There isn't enough time, the sun will be up soon." Sasuke kneeled down in front of her, his back facing her. "Get on, it'll be quicker this way." Sakura obeyed. Sasuke secured Sakura, his hands on her thighs and for some unknown reason he liked it. Sakura felt a faint blush appear on her face, her heart beat also quickened. Sasuke smirked. He liked having 'that kind of effect' on her. He passed building at such a high speed Sakura had to bury her face into Sasuke's back, the speed made her feel sick. Sasuke took note of this but still continued at the constant speed.

"You know what I am, don't you?" He asked Sakura, Sasuke felt her nod.

"Vampire," she whispers into his back.

"You scared?" he asks in an intimidating voice. Sakura shakes her head in response.

"No." Sasuke almost stops in shock. Never had anyone of his kind said something like that to him, never mind a _human_!

Sasuke eventually appeared in front of a small building and opened the door. The bright light escaping from the door momentarily blinded Sakura and Sasuke smirked. She looked pretty cute just now. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking such things, she's a human and he's a vampire. That's all there is too it.

"Welcome back Prince Sasuke," one of the maids whispers to Sasuke. 'He's a prince?' Sakura thought feeling embarrassed that she hadn't been more polite to her saviour. Sakura glanced around the room, it is _huge_. It's so much bigger in the inside than it is on the outside.

"Room this girl with Hinata and Ino," Sasuke commanded. "We can't have her escape." The maid nodded and indicated for Sakura to follow her, for some reason, unknown to both who had just entered the door, Sakura isn't able to release her grip from Sasuke's neck. She didn't want him to leave her, not yet. Sasuke raised a hand up to his neck and gently unclasped Sakura's hands and pulled her in front of him. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's skin is paler than the average guys, almost snow-white. A smirk appeared on his face as Sakura blushed, she noticed Sasuke's slightly muscular arms and how they had wrapped around her securing her and preventing her from falling.

"I guess I'll be taking you then," Sasuke smirked. "Change of plans, you go tell my parents where I am." The maid nodded and rushed off while Sasuke was left with the blushing Sakura. "You coming?" Sasuke asks, a smirk still planted firmly on his face. Sakura nodded and followed him. The rest of the way there seemed quiet, that is until they ran into a certain blonde boy with a _big_ goofy grin on his face.

'Teme! What are you doing bringing a human girl here?' he thought.

"None of your business, Dobe." Sasuke replied. Sakura stares at Sasuke. The boy hadn't even said anything!

'Sasuke-teme!' the boy thought again.

"Shut it, Naruto!" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Sasuke-teme! You're no fun! You bastard!" The boy says finally speaking.

'Was Sasuke just reading his thoughts?' Sakura thought.

"Dobe, shut up. You're annoying" Sasuke glances at Sakura a look of concentration and curiosity on his face. He sighs, giving up.

'You can't hear her thoughts can you Teme?' Sasuke shakes his head in response and Naruto's eyes widen. 'Finally! Someone who can kick your ass!'

"Oi! Sakura, we're going." Sasuke mutters turning his back.

"Are you a vampire too?" She asks Naruto. He smiles at Sakura and shakes his head.

"Nope. Much worse. I'm a genuine demon, the son of the devil." Sakura's eyes widen as she's stares at the boy, Sasuke starts pulling her away. 'He's the son of the devil? Are there any normal people here at all?' The answer to that is no. No there isn't.

_**--**_

_**Alright guys, first chapter done. I actually got the idea for this when watching 'Bones' and 'House', I was sitting there thinking 'Omg, Sasuke should come to the rescue here. He didn't. I was depressed. I also wanted to write a proper vampire fan-fiction due to the fact I read the book 'Twilight' last night. Twilight fan-girl here.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm going to rate this story 'M' for any future content about to come. I have no idea what I'm going to write though. I'm just going to go with the flow. =P**_


	2. Roommates

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

"The devil's child," I whisper, isn't he only a myth? None of this can possibly be real! I pinch my arm, making sure that I was awake. It hurt. Shit, this is no dream… or I'm in a coma! Someone tell me I'm in a coma. Sasuke watched me, smirking.

"If you're thinking anything like 'OMG I'm dead, this can't be real' you're wrong, 'cause this is real. One hundred percent real." I eyed Sasuke, making sure he wasn't lying.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that at all… I was considering a coma." I muttered, amusement crossed Sasuke's face. He closed the distance and placed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"Does this feel like a dream or coma?" His cold hands stroked my face and I shook my head. "If you want me to prove it, I could always bite you." I looked up at him in shock. He doesn't seriously mean that does he? He smirked, and to me it's beginning to look like a trademark smirk. A blush slowly appeared on my cheeks, a delayed reaction to him placing a hand on my cheek. My heart rate also quickened and by the look in his eyes I could tell he heard it too. The bump-bump, bump-bump sound which echoed in my ears, he can definitely hear it too, as he smirked and let me go.

"Come on _Sakura,"_ I blushed as he said my name. "Do you want to meet your new roommates?" I nodded and followed him, staying directly behind him and hoping no one except Sasuke would know I'm here. He stopped in front of a room, the door was slightly open and I couldn't help but peer inside a little. Sasuke seemed to be debating on whether or not to walk past the room. I grabbed onto his arm, beginning to feel a little scared. God, I can be such a coward! He pulled me into his grasp, he seemed to be listening to something. He placed a hand over my mouth, and stayed silent. I stared up at the stunning man behind me. He appeared angry. A girl, around my age, stormed out the room. I analysed her appearance, she's tall – taller than me – has stunning, long black hair and her eyes are a piecing red which could stare right through you and freeze you in place.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the girl murmured and glanced quickly at me, "Who the hell is that slut?" She glared at me with pure hate, I shuddered and felt Sasuke's arms wrap tightly around me, almost protecting me.

"Shiro Aka," he said her name with such detest that I felt my shocked eyes glance up at him. "You even lay so much as a hand on her and your _dead!"_ he threatened, looking down at me and then glancing back up at her.

"You can't protect the girl forever Prince Sasuke, you know as well as I do that you have certain _chores_ that you have to do." Sasuke grimaced. She flicked her silky black hair behind her back. "Besides, I'm much prettier than she is and I have bigger _breasts_. She said the word as though it meant something much more than it is. I admit… my breasts aren't that big, but still, a B cup isn't too small now is it?

"Shiro, leave. Now!" Sasuke commanded, his eyes glowing red, again. If her last name wasn't Aka and his last name wasn't Uchiha you would presume they were related somehow. She turned on her heel and walked away, glaring at me as she passed. She really doesn't seem to like me much. Sasuke let me go and continued began walking again, I followed after him. God. I feel so pathetic without him beside me. He opened a door, a girl with long, blue hair looked up. I couldn't help but notice her stunning eyes, they are a pale violet colour.

"Hyuuga-San?" Sasuke asked, she nodded but focused her attention on me, "Do you mind rooming with Sakura? She's human and I think you and Ino will be the best fitting to help her get used to this place." She nods, and walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Finally, another girl who can keep Ino and I company. We've been looking for a new roommate." She smiles at me. "Of course Uchiha-San, Ino and I will look after Sakura, no need to worry about that!" He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I stared helplessly at the door, hoping he would come back.

"He'll be gone for a while, he has a lot of fan-girls you know, and he's quite a hit with the ladies. You know with being a prince, rich and rather handsome." Hinata said "But, I think he has a soft spot for you, is this the first time you've met him?" I nod.

"Yeah, I think so, I don't know. Pictures flashed through my mind when he said his name… I don't know what's happening." Noticing that I didn't want the topic carried on any further Hinata skipped to another topic.

"So what's your name?" She asks me "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm the air of the Hyuuga clan, a princess." I stare at her in shock, is everyone here blinking well princesses?

"Sakura Haruno," I reply, Hinata's eyes widen.

"And now I know why," Hinata whispers. I look at her in confusion and she just smiles. "Sakura, I think you need some new clothes. Do you have anything with you? A suitcase or something?" I shake my head in response. "Well you can't go around wearing these ripped, tattered clothes, I'll lend you some of mine, and I'm sure Ino will lend you some too, that is until we get you some clothes of your own." Hyuuga-San, begins searching through her wardrobe looking for something to lend me, she came across a beautiful red dress.

"This will look perfect on you Sakura-San!" she smiled, giving me the dress and showing me the bathroom so I could change. I quickly removed my own clothes and replaced them with Hinata's. I quickly glanced at my mirror, she was right. The dress does suit me, and usually I wouldn't say that. I would usually find some way to insult myself, but with this dress on I couldn't. I noticed that my hair was longer than it had been a year ago, it reaches half way down my back. I opened the bathroom door and walked back into my new room. I noticed a girl with long blonde hair which she tied up into a pony tail, her blue eyes have certain happiness in them. She smiles warmly at me and hugs me tightly.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan, I'm Ino Yamanaka." I smile at her, so this is my other roommate.

"Hello Ino-San," I reply, my eyes diverted to the door, hoping Sasuke has returned. I don't know why I want to see him again, I just have this feeling.

"Hinata, has she met with Sasuke's parents?" I stare at them, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"Have I met who?" I ask, I know who they mean, the king and queen but I haven't met them yet. Am I meant to?

"Ah! The king and queen of the Uchiha clan, they have three children, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, Sasuke, and Keirii, Sasuke's younger sister. All three children are beautiful by the way. You have to meet the king and queen when you first arrive, but don't worry. It's completely safe. Sasuke will be there, probably," I smile at the thought of being able to see Sasuke again, he's so nice to me. He has even protected me… twice.

"Let's go then," Hinata smiled. "You seem eager to go Sakura-San," I blushed, but didn't deny it.

--

_**Okay, it's shorter than the last one. Gomenasai. And it's not like I haven't had a lot of time too. I'm just lazy. XD**_


	3. Meeting The Uchiha's

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Sakura followed Hinata and Ino to the King and Queen's chamber. Sakura had to admit she was a little excited and nervous at the same time. Nervous about the fact that she was meeting royalty but slightly excited that she might be able to see Sasuke again. She was definitely hoping she could see him again today, she thought that she might be being selfish but there was something inside of her, just itching to see him again, she didn't know why though. It's not possible that she has fallen for him already, it's just a natural, healthy crush. Or so she thought.

The stopped outside the front door and Sakura took deep, steady breaths. 'Breathe, Sakura Breathe,' she thought. Then she saw _that_ girl again, the girl Sasuke called 'Shiro'. She glared at Sakura as she stopped noticing that she wasn't alone. She glared at Ino and Hinata for getting in her way.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Shiro asked, putting on her sweetest voice, "Shouldn't Sakura be here alone?" Ino smirked at her and pulled Sakura to her. Hinata standing in front of them.

"What you mean Sakura-Chan?" Ino said, holding Sakura tightly to her side, "Nope, we're here to protect her from Succubus' like yourself. We don't want you to get inside her head and hurt her now, do we?" Ino glared back at Shiro and Hinata had a distant look in her eyes.

"If I were you," Hinata said, "I would watch your belongings they might just catch fire if you're not careful." Shiro glared at them both.

"Who does it?" She asks glaring at me in Ino's arms. Sakura didn't know why the girl hated her so much, all she did was get attacked in the streets vampires.

"Ino does, if you're not careful," she replies a smug smirk on her face.

"You're a Succubus?" Sakura asks, a little late causing people to stare at her and wonder what the hell she was thinking.

"Yeah, problem with it _human_?" Shiro responded and Sakura shook her head, not wanting to say anymore. Ino pulled Sakura towards the door.

"Come on, we better see them now. It'll be safer in there." Ino whispers and they walk into the chamber, Hinata following shortly after, smirking at Shiro before closing the door behind her, Shiro glared back thinking nasty thoughts, 'That pink haired little bitch will die very soon. No ands or ifs about it.' She smirked at the door, the king and queen were bound to wonder why Sasuke brought back a human of all kinds of creatures.

Sakura was staring at the beautiful woman in front of her, she had long, silky black hair which contrasted with her pale, snow-white skin. Her eyes flashed a stunning, green-blue and they sparkled when she saw Sakura enter. Her cherry-red lips formed a smile and she stood up and beckoned for Sakura to come to her, she obeyed. Sakura felt ugly when standing next to this beautiful woman, who embraced her when she arrived.

"Welcome dear," she whispered, her voice sounding like she was singing. "Welcome to our home and family, I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Call me Miko-Chan if you please".

"M-miko-Chan," Sakura stuttered a little nervously.

"Oi! Minato, isn't Sakura really pretty?" She asks the man beside her. Sakura took in his appearance, he wasn't as beautiful as his wife. His short black hair didn't compliment him as much as it should, and his dark, onyx eyes didn't suit him as much as they did Sasuke. His appearance was rough, and as he spoke he said it with no emotion. Not cold or harsh; no emotion whatsoever.

"Hn," he muttered glancing up at his wife. "Where's that child anyway? He should be here." Just as he said that the said child walked through the door, with two others.

"What is it, Dad?" He asked, straightening his back and speaking almost polite, much more polite than he had spoken to her.

"Ah! You brought Itachi and Keirii too," he said, standing up and beckoning for his daughter to come to him, she obliged.

"Are you Sakura-San?" She asked the pink haired girl and she nodded in response. Keirii's whole face lit up and it showed her true sparkle. Keirii was the exact replica of her mother though she had some blood red streaks through her hair, complimenting her red lips and skin tone. "Can I call you Sakura Onee-Chan?" She asked, her voice sounding so sweet and innocent that Sakura couldn't possibly resist and nodded in response, still feeling shy. The girl continued to smile at Sakura, and hugged her. Sakura hugged back feeling slightly happy that she had been able to make new friends in the short time she had been there.

"Boys," King Minato said, be polite and introduce yourselves." The oldest one, Itachi, spoke first.

"Uchiha Itachi, first born, pure blood vampire," he said, smiling. Something about him made me feel relaxed, almost as if I have no control over my emotions at all.

Then Sasuke spoke, "as I've said before, Uchiha Sasuke, middle child, pure blood vampire." I nodded at him smiling and then Keirii whispered something in my ear.

"This is where you introduce yourself," I nodded in response.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, only child and orphaned, human." Sasuke stared at the girl in shock, he hadn't expected her to say that much about her personal life, he presumed she was an only child, she made no fuss about leaving any brother's or sister's behind. But, she never mentioned being orphaned. Pictures flowed into Sasuke's mind. He saw death, not just anyone's death, he saw the death of the pink haired girl in front of him, and the death of his family. Itachi sensing Sasuke's distress immediately calmed him down, making Sasuke feel at ease. He hated his brother for manipulating his emotions most of the time, but this time he was grateful. He nodded at his brother giving him a thankful look, a smirk appeared on his Itachi's face. He knew that this time he wouldn't get nagged at by Sasuke, but he wasn't worried. He knew that whatever it was Sasuke would pull through, he's a strong person. Always has been, always will be.

Keirii pushed Sakura towards Sasuke gently, completely catching her off guard. "Go on, head over to him. It's out of manners since he saved you." She smiled, she had no idea what Keirii-Chan was up to and she couldn't help but being slightly curious, but then again, she could be being completely serious. Sakura took in a deep breath and headed towards Sasuke, he seemed to expect it; he had heard the thoughts in Keirii's mind, telling him what she was planning. He would go along with it, for the time being. Just to make his little sister happy. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke, blushing the same colour as her hair, she felt really shy today. She didn't like it.

"Thank you, for saving me," Sakura blurted out. Keirii mentally slapped herself. She wanted her to go over, acting all sexy and kiss Sasuke, as a thank you. Sasuke looked past Sakura and raised an eyebrow at his sister. 'Crap,' she mentally cursed, 'forgot about his stupid mind reading ability'.

"My sister wants you to kiss me," Sasuke whispered, glancing over at his sister.

"How do you know?" She asked, blushing an even darker shade of red.

"I read minds, pure blooded vampire clans have special abilities. Not all of us do just the most powerful in the clans. Like Me, Itachi and Keirii." he whispered. "I can read minds, Itachi meddles with emotions and Keirii? She can control spirits."

"Onii-Chan, Keirii complained, acting like a five year old. "I wanted to tell Sakura-Onee-Chan."

"Keirii act your age, acting like a five year old won't get you what you want when you're fifteen." He said, smirking. 'Did she just hear Sasuke from all the way over there?'

"Thing is though," Sasuke muttered, "I can't seem to read your mind, and it's not because your human. I've read human minds before." Sakura felt slightly relieved. She liked having her mind to herself, it wouldn't be fair if Sasuke could read her thoughts.

"Can you tell me a bit about you vampire's later?" Sakura asked, "You know, when we're finished here?" Sasuke nodded, turning his attention to his sister.

"Keirii, I'm not kissing anyone today, and _if_ I did, I wouldn't be kissing her here." Sasuke continued to smirk at his sister but turned his attention to me, "She wants me to kiss you, so badly, for some reason," amusement filled his eyes; picturing himself kissing Sakura, once again he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't have thoughts like this. He couldn't place a human's life in danger just for the sake of his entertainment. Thought he did admit that he was attracted to the girl, but that was completely normal. She's really attractive looking, of course he would have a slight crush on her.

Sakura turned to face her "Imouto-Chan," she did sort of like having one. She had been an only child for her whole life, and having a little sister made her feel less lonely. She hated feeling alone, to her being alone was awful. She _hated_ it. Absolutely hated it. Keirii smiled shyly at Sakura, mentally blushing that her so-called brother had told on her. She loved her brother and that; but she felt that if she could have a sister that at least one of her brother's approved of, enough to save her, she could have girly talks with someone other than her mum. It made her feel happy having an Onee-Chan. She would make sure that she would protect Sakura, her ability was so dangerous that no one dared disagree with her; that is except Sasuke and Itachi. They could manipulate her mind and emotions, they could be _so_ annoying at times. Well, to her at least. She didn't know about others.

"Sasuke," Miko-Chan said "Why don't you take the girls and that back to their room, I'm sure Sakura is well tired by now. Today must have been very tiring and scary. Make sure you protect her while your walking back with the girls, she's a nice girl!" Sasuke's mother gave him a look saying 'If You Don't Do It Something Bad Will Happen'. He nodded and indicated for the girls to follow, well all except his mother and sister. He didn't count them as _girl, girls._

Ino winked at Sakura, "I told you, you'd see him again," she whispered. She blushed a little, she liked having Sasuke walking her back to the room she shared with Ino and Hinata. To be honest, she just liked spending time with him. Period.

"What do you want to know about vampires?" Sasuke asked, after a long moment of silence from him.

"Everything," Sakura whispered, he nodded.

"You've got to promise me one thing first, you have to promise me that you'll tell me exactly what you're thinking. It's odd for me not knowing." She nodded, and looked up at him with completely honest eyes.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Would you also tell me about your past?" He asked looking at the floor, "I'm somewhat curious." Sakura nodded again. He nodded and began explaining about being a vampire.

"Well, to be a full-blooded vampire, like myself and Hinata, you have to be born into an important clan like the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. These are the too main Vampire clans, though there are also smaller clans like the _Aka's _and the Yamanaka's." He made a sound which sounded like a hiss when he said Shiro's last name. "For example you know how we all have special abilities? I have the mind reading ability, my brother has the controlling emotions ability, my sister the controlling spirits, Hinata can see into the future…" Sakura turns her glance to Hinata and stares at her in shock. Hinata, looking shy, begins playing with her too index fingers. "Ino has the ability to make you see illusions of any sort," Sakura wanted to be able to witness that, "and _Shiro_ has the ability to control ones mind if you're not strong enough… Sakura, can you tell me what you're thinking? I'm curious."

Sakura nodded, "I'm thinking about everything, like how I want to witness Ino's illusions, how Hinata can see into the future and how amazing that ability can be! I'm also wondering about why you can't read my mind but you can read everyone else's mind, am I some sort of freak or something? I'm beginning to feel left out." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Is that all Miss. Haruno?" She nodded, of course she couldn't tell him about what she was thinking about his eyes, though it was unfair that he couldn't read her mind like he could everyone else, it preventing him from knowing so well; but she sort of liked it in a way, her own personal thoughts to herself.

"I know you're keeping something from me, I'll figure it out you know," Sasuke said, causing Sakura blushed. "But anyway, back to the story. I don't know why I can't read your mind, it makes you very puzzling. Ino's currently thinking about 'how cute we are together,' Hinata is currently thinking about Naruto and how much she misses him, and about how long it has been since they last slept together." Hinata immediately became really shy and began stuttering at her words.

"You don't need to tell her what I'm thinking about exactly Sasuke-San," She whispers stuttering at the first letter of every word. Ino just grinned and nodded, she wasn't embarrassed about what she was thinking, but Sakura was, she blushed a bright red. Causing Sasuke to smirk at her, she looked like a strawberry.

"There are some bad vampires too though, some like Orochimaru, a perverted vampire who sleeps with every girl before drinking her blood and turning her into a vampire to join his 'army'. He also does disgusting things to people under the age of 15," Sasuke shuddered, "those vampires you saw earlier, were part of his army. He's now going to be interested in your blood and wanting to turn you into a vampire so he can abuse you even more before killing you off. He's a perverted vampire and you don't want to find yourself in his hands, so it's best you don't leave the sight of your roommates unless you are with me or my family. You'll be safe here." Sakura blushed again, so that's why he went through all the trouble of taking her here. He didn't want her hurt. "As it turns out though, he also wants me _sister_. He wants to use her abilities against us, but she's safe with Clare, her maid. Clare's a specially trained human ninja and slayer. Keirii saved her when she was small and now Clare won't leave her side. The too are now inseparable." Sasuke mentally smiled. Not that anyone would know it, he was just happy that his sister had someone she could rely on so much. It made him want to smile in the present but that would ruin his so called 'Uchiha Pride'. He knew that Sakura would become someone special to him, and he knew that he would never let Orochimaru get her, but he was overly anxious about her. He had no idea who she was, but there was this feeling - which Sakura had too - that Sakura was someone special and that they had met before sometime in the distant past. Thing is, he couldn't place when or where.

Before both Sakura and Sasuke knew it they were outside her room. Ino and Hinata entered first, keeping the door wide open so Sakura could follow.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke whispered. "You still have to tell me what you were thinking." Sakura blushed a little and nodded. She felt happy that Sasuke had spent so much time talking about being a vampire to her. She felt special. Ino threw over a pair of pyjamas at Sakura.

"You've got to be ready in 5 minutes, because lights will be going off soon." She warned, Sakura nodded. Today she has had a tiring, adventure full day and she hoped tomorrow would be the same.

--

_**Hey guys, I've written a longer story this morning. I felt bad not writing a proper story yesterday and then forgetting to load it up. Sorry. I'll probably be writing more of this today, but this is the third Chapter. As it's a snow day I've been off school for almost three weeks, yeah, the snow is THAT bad.**_

_**So what do you guys think of Shiro and Keirii? Keirii is based on my real life best friend named Kayleigh and –in this story – I'm her current maid. So yeah, the relationship we share in this story will be exactly as it is in real life. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I know I enjoyed typing. This is a fun story to write. :P Got it ALL planned out in my head. Special blonde much? XD**_


	4. Oranges

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

In the morning Sakura felt refreshed, she has just had a nice warm shower and now she was off to the canteen, with Ino and Hinata of course, to get some food. She felt starving, as she never got anything to eat last night, she was too pre-occupied with everything that had happened yesterday. She smiled as she thought of Shizune's worried face. She wondered what she would be doing. She would probably be round to her house seeing if Sakura had slept in or something. Sakura wondered what she would do when she found out she wasn't there. She smiled at the thought of her panicked face, when really there's nothing to be worried about. Sakura is perfectly fine. No harm done. Nothing whatsoever. Though as Sakura was deep in thought, with the girls beside her, she bumped into none other but the Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Vampires. The mind reader. He held a packet, which looked like a cartoon of juice, in his hand. Sakura wondered what it was for, well obviously for drinking, but she wondered if there was blood in it. She couldn't help but feel curious, can you blame her? She's a curious person.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows at Sakura.

"Yup," she smiled, "I'm hungry and looking for food." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he had forgotten about human food. Luckily there was some around the place, due to the facts there are a lot of humans around here as maids and butlers.

"Ino, Hinata. You're letting her go the wrong way." He smirked at them, and Sakura glanced at the girls behind her, they were in a fit of giggles. She grinned at them and begged Sasuke to help her get to the canteen, she knew the girls would just guide her the wrong way, until she was about to die of starvation. 'How nice my friends are' Sakura thought sarcastically, smiling warmly at them, she knew they were only joking.

Sakura's belly rumbled, causing her to blush. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked.

"My belly," Sakura whispered, blushing a slight shade of red. Clearly embarrassed. Sasuke smirked and grabs Sakura's wrist softly, letting go when he realises he wants to hold her hand. Ino raises an eyebrow at him and he simply ignores him, causing Ino to smirk. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Come on," Sasuke said, almost no emotion in his voice, he's currently debating against himself. His wants and sensibility fighting against each other. He wanted her _so_ damn much. He knew that if they got together he would end up hurting her, and badly. He just didn't want to see her hurt, and that would be enough, right?

"Teme!" A strangely familiar voice yelled, "You're going to get Ramen with Sakura and completely leaving me, the demon, out of it? You racist!" Hinata rolled her eyes, and ran up to Naruto, kissing him. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at Naruto and Hinata. She blushed slightly, she had no idea that Naruto and Hinata are an item. She thought it was really sweet, the way the looked at each other and everything. She's always loved seeing happy couples, it has _always_ made her smile. To be honest, she envied them a little, she wanted love so badly, she wanted to love someone so much, someone special and dear to her.

"Hinata, you're making me miss Shikamaru now," Ino said, smiling at the couple in front of her. She too had a boyfriend; but what Sakura didn't realise was that Hinata and Ino were already married. On the back of their necks laid a symbol, different in each case, claiming them as their 'husbands' property and lovers. Sasuke wasn't going to tell her that part about being a vampire, he found it an embarrassing topic to talk about. Though, secretly, even though he would never tell anyone about it. He found the scene in front of him rather sweet.

"Oi! Dobe, stop kissing Hinata. You're going to make me sick just by watching you." Naruto glared at Sasuke, and pulled away from Hinata.

"Teme! Watch your mouth, your Mum and my Mum might be best friends, but I'll still kick your ass! Jerk!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reply. He always knew how to make him tick. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, she loved seeing him smirk, it at least made him look a little happy, but she _longed_ to see him smile genuinely or maybe even laugh. He never seems to laugh! Only smirk. Sasuke quickly glanced at Sakura to see that she was looking at him, her eyes staring into his. He found them beautiful, but he wondered what they would look like when they sparkled.

"Sakura, what are you thinking right now?" He asked

Sakura, blushed a shade of pink and opened her mouth to speak "I'm thinking about how cute of a couple Naruto and Hinata are, I'm also thinking about falling in love and stuff." Sakura whispered, just barely audible to her ears but to Sasuke he was able to hear it as if it was spoken normally. He mentally smiled, he liked seeing Sakura all flustered. He thought it was cute, he want to pick her up right now and hug her. But, he couldn't. He knew perfectly well that he couldn't.

Sasuke continued to guide the way to the canteen, he breathed in Sakura's scent. She smelled like Cherries today, yesterday she smelled like fear. Today the scent was a lot more addictive. In the canteen there was human food everywhere. Sakura spotted an orange and picked it up, she loved them. Sakura began peeling the orange, but the damn thing was being stubborn and wouldn't open causing Sasuke to smirk. 'Damn, I had to go cut my nails yesterday didn't I?' Sakura thought to herself, still trying to open it. Sasuke held out his hand and Sakura handed him the orange, beginning to feel stupid. Ino and Hinata, who were behind Sasuke in stitches. Sasuke peeled the orange with ease, leaving Sakura feeling stupid.

"I could have done it," she whispered causing a smirk to appear on Sasuke's face again.

"Didn't look like it to me _Sa-ku-ra_," he said her name seductively pronouncing every letter in her name. She bit into her orange, trying to distract herself from Sasuke's sexy voice. Damn that sexy voice of his! Her eyes drifted to his lips and then mentally slapped herself. 'What are you doing Sakura? You can't kiss Sasuke. You have no right to kiss Sasuke. No… right… too,' she thought. She thought that someone as good looking as Sasuke would never fall in love with her, boy was she wrong! Sasuke was busy fighting with himself.

--

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was planning something. He was exiled. He completely, one hundred percent, blamed Sasuke Uchiha. It was _his_ fault that he was banished. Well that's his opinion. In reality, he was banished for something Sasuke couldn't even frame. He killed several vampires. Not just several, about fifty odd. He wanted their blood. They were his enemies, and now… he's got the vampire hunters on his side. Boy, he was going to get his 'revenge' on Sasuke, his 'little pupil'. Sasuke told his that he had been raped by Orochimaru, well not in those precious words. The boy was only 6 at the time, six years old in vampire years. His Mum had also believed that he was behind all the mysterious deaths and had him banished. He blamed Sasuke for it all! He wanted to take everything Sasuke held precious away from him.

Which reminded him, he wondered how his spies were doing. They sneak around the outside of the Uchiha Mansion, and he was recently told of Uchiha carrying a pink haired human into his home, with an expression on his face they had never seen him wear before. He knew there was something about that girl. He was going to take her away from him, all he needed was a little inside help and he knew just who was going to use. The one girl that would hate Sakura, even though the poor girl did absolutely nothing to her.

--

Sasuke had a feeling something was going to happen. Orochimaru has been hiding the whole time, secretly plotting something. He could feel it. It was a feeling he had in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He watched Sakura eat her orange, he hated the feeling he was having. He hated knowing Orochimaru was up to something, he hated the people that worked for him and he hated the feeling he had inside of him, the feeling to protect the girl from any harm to come her way. He had a sneaky suspicion that Sakura was going to get caught up in it all. He _hated_ that fact. Hated it! Sakura sensed that something was up, so she asked him to explain more about vampires. A thankful smirk appears on his face, but he would never let her know that he was thankful, and he asks her one thing.

"You still have to tell me what you where thinking yesterday."

Nodding Sakura answered, "I was thinking about how nice it was to have a relationship like your sister and Clare, not to mention the fact that your sister is really sweet. I was also thinking about how that bastard – if you don't mind my calling him that – could do that to all those innocent people. I just don't understand. It's cruel. I was also imagining how amazing it would be to be a slayer/ninja/human. She must be able to right really well!" Sakura could go on talking all day, the topic excited her. That is until Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Do you want to know or not?" Sasuke smirked, enjoying the look in Sakura's eyes. The look of shock and excitement mixed together. She sparkled. Sakura nodded and once again, he began where he left off. "Us vampires, can eat human food if we please. It's not poison to use and neither is sunlight. To be honest, most of the myths about vampires are fake. The only reason people believe in those rumours is because of a stray vampire who only hunted at night. He attacked weak and innocent women, and sucked their blood. Thing is though, the vampire was half human. He wasn't born that way; but he was… altered but Orochimaru. He altered him to try and make it possible for humans to carry vampire babies. The plan didn't work. In other words it failed and the vampire ended up hunting more and more people, taking out a whole village. He had to be stopped. So, my great, great grandmother and grandfather had to go there directly to stop the vampire taking control of any other villages." Sasuke glanced up at Sakura to see if he had scared her at all, and once he was convinced he hadn't he continued. Ino and Hinata had left, with Naruto, they didn't seem to be too interested in the story. "There was an ancient clan, and you might find this bit interesting, they were called the Haruno's. They were the group that was taken out and one of us, the Uchiha's, was married to a Haruno. He was there during the massacre and he watched his wife's death, and he became determined for revenge. Killing the vampire himself." He stopped there. "That's enough for today, don't you think? It's my turn now." A smirk appearing on his face. Sakura sighed, she was enjoying the story.

"Alright," she said, "What would you like to know?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He didn't actually know, he just wanted to know more about her.

"Tell me about your childhood or something." Sakura nodded in response and began.

"Well, I was born in the cherry blossom season, and that's where I get my name from: Sakura. My mother was a beautiful woman, her name was Tsunade and she was a well respected doctor at my family clinic – which I now own by the way – she always hugged me tightly and she loved my father deeply. I swear, I have never seen such a strong bound before. Her's has been the most touching I've ever seen. I dreamed of loving someone like that ever since I was five. My father, he worked most of the time, but when he was home my family was full of love and joy and nothing could ever take that away from me. I was dead wrong. Two years later my father died. Leaving my mother and I everything in his will. My mother and I were both depressed by his lost, but regardless we got on smiling as we had each other. My mother was my best friend, in fact she was my only friend as I never really managed to achieve friends at school. Nobody liked me and I, like my mother, wanted to work at our family clinic to try and save people. I wanted to know how I could've saved my Dad if I had the chance. Though, as soon as I stared working at the clinic, my mother died. I was fifteen at the time and orphaned. I felt really depressed but my mother's best friend Shizune helped me through it, and these past couple of years we became really close." Sakura smiled at the thought of her mother's best friend. She was like a second mother to her now. Sasuke stared at the girl in wonder, she seemed really lonely and before Sasuke knew what he was doing he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura, not knowing why, had tears falling down her face. His embrace soothed her. She pressed her face against his chest, she liked the position they were currently in. Not that she would admit it though, and neither would he, but right now she was happy.

He pulled away, looking at the wall. He felt awkward. She smiled at him; a heart wrenching smile. It pained him to see her like that but he didn't know the reason why.

--

Keirii was depressed. Clare had gone on another mission, but she should be back in a couple of hours but that wasn't the main reason she was depressed. Theo, her love, was away from home. She didn't know what to do without him, but what's worse is that she didn't know what she'd do if her brother's found out about him. Her over protective brothers. She didn't know what to do; she felt the need to go out and find him, but if she did his cover would be blown. She wished Clare would hurry up and return.

--

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Shiro is an OC and no way she would be going out with Itachi. Theo, and Keirii are also OC's and I believe there is one more OC to go. The OC about to appear will be better than Shiro, don't worry. Oh and Sasuke's chores? You'll find out soon enough. :P**_

_**I'm having so much fun writing this Fan-fic. :D**_

_**Clare Xx**_


	5. Massacre of The Uchiha's?

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

God. This is awkward. Not only did I hug Sakura, but I allowed myself to hug her. Damn it! I'm meant to be keeping her save here, not trying to get her to like me. Though, it's not that hard, I already have 'that kind of effect on her,' but the problem is, I don't want to hurt her. Sakura looks at me with her beautiful olive green eyes. God how they look sad. I reach out to touch Sakura, but stop before I do. I should be going now anyway. I've got some chores that need attending to.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," I whisper, glancing back at Sakura to make sure she's following before I walk. Damn those three, leaving me to walk her back alone. Who knows what I could do to her before we get there. Sakura speeds up her walking pace so she can walk side by side with me. Her hand softly brushes mine and my hand tingles from where her touch once was. Her hands are warm… their addicting. I longed to reach out and touch them again, but I know that if I do, I'll find it even harder to not touch her. She smiles at me, a big, bright smile. She looks happy. I don't know what to do anymore, I feel so… helpless around I. I, the Sasuke Uchiha, feel helpless around a _girl_!

"Sasuke, we're here," she whispers. I hadn't even noticed we have arrived.

"I've got to go," I whisper, "Don't leave your room." I saw her nod before I turned to leave. God. I hope she's okay in there, alone. On my way out, I saw a smirk on Shiro's face. God Damn it! I can't avoid this chore, otherwise I'd still be with her. I head outside.

The sky's dark, the wind is still and the stars are out. It's the average day for us vampires, well… the average day for me. There is an eerie smell in the air, which I can't quite place. I spot a few slayers. I activate my sharingan, turning my eyes a blood red. These eyes help me see everything around me, and they are also the strongest eyes you can possibly get. Only us Uchiha's can possess them. So, if you possess them, it means you're a part of our clan. The slayers are spying on our building… are these guys with Orochimaru?

I jump down, getting a better view of them and slowly approach them from behind. Killing two of them instantly and leaving one of them as a hostage.

"Who do you work for?" I question the man, he pulls out a gun. Not an ordinary gun though. A gun with bullets made of Holy Water, so they can attempt at killing us. I raise my katana to his neck, rolling my eyes. Does he really think, that in his position, he can kill me? Slayers really are idiots. "You better explain yourself now!" I warned.

Immediately information came pouring out from the guy's mouth.

"I work for Orochimaru. He's planning something, and wants that girl from here. You know the human one." My eyes widen. So that's what he's been planning? Raping Sakura? The slayer smirked. Not revealing anymore information. He's not any use to me now anyway. I kill him along with the other two, the smirk still on his face when he hits the ground. Slayers really are idiots.

I sit on the roof of our Mansion. I can't be bothered with all this running today. It's too much hassle for a Prince to do. I let my mind wander to earlier today. I pictured Sakura in my head. She really is a beautiful girl. She's smart and kind as well. The perfect girl. The way she smiles immediately lights up the place and although she has only been here for a few days the people around her seem to can't live without her. She's already loved.

Pictures once again flow into my mind. Pictures of Sakura's dead, bloody body on the floor. A man standing above her, having killed her family. I'm sitting beside her with tear filled eyes. God. This is not a sight that I want to see. I glance behind me, my family are also dead. Everyone that I know and love are dead. _Everyone_. I stare at a couple of cots. Babies are in there, and for some reason this makes me even more depressed. I don't even know the kids, but my heart feels like it's going to stop beating at any minute. I'm full of rage, the man in front of me glares at me, like he's going to kill me next.

I raise my kantana to the man's neck and kill him, making his death slow and painful. He has taken _everything_ from me. Everything, except those children in the cot. The children! I run over to them, they have the same green eyes as Sakura, and some of them have her pink hair, some of them have… my eyes and hair. They're our children? I smile sadly at them. There are several of them in the bed. All beautiful children. Sakura and mine. I raise the sword to my neck, they'll live without their parents won't they? They can survive without us? I kill myself and my body, not quite dead falls beside Sakura's. I wrap my arms tight around her dead body, and kiss her forehead. I just wish I could see her alive and healthy again. I wish I could re-marry her and kiss her again, and again. Most of all, I wish that we find each other again and falling in love once more. I wish we could do that.

I snap out of it. What the hell was that? That wasn't just ordinary pictures… it was an event. The Haruno… massacre. The Uchiha's died with them? No. That can't be true. I felt shaken, the image I have just seen repulses me. Blood of my family everywhere. Sakura's blood on the floor beside me. Babies left alone. I needed Sakura then, I need her now with me. I need to hold her and kiss her. I don't want to be left alone again, without her. What would life be without her anyway? It would just be the normal day. No pink haired girl bouncing around the corridors trying to open an orange with the bright smile on her face. The place would be dull without her.

A scream.

Sakura's voice.

I run back inside, finding Itachi on my way and getting him to patrol for me. I rush to Sakura's room and burst open the door. Fear. Fear of knowing that she could be killed. I find pink hair all over the floor. A girl standing above her with scissors in her hand. Her hair in her hand and scissors pointing at her neck. Anger ranges within me as I glare at the girl standing above her.

"Shiro!" I growled. She turned around and smirked, an evil look in her eyes.

"You can't stay with her _Sasuke_. This slut doesn't deserve you. She's not part of a vampire clan. She only has the same last name as the one that got massacred. The famous massacre of the Haruno." I glare at the girl and slap her across the face, causing her to drop the scissors onto the floor. Clutching her face.

"You don't deserve me either for harming Sakura." I glanced towards her, the poor pink haired girl was in tears. She was scared. Sakura clutched her throat this bitch just tried to girl her. Shiro ran out of the room. I can't kill her though, she's part of the four clans, and her clan took the place of the Haruno clan all those years ago. The cow. I fucking hate her. She thinks she deserves me because of that, she's a fucking bitch. My eyes soften as I walk towards Sakura, I sit down on the floor beside her, and stroke her soft, now short, hair. Shiro hasn't cut it very well. Some bits are long and others are short, we'll have to get Ino to fix it. Tears fell onto the floor, Sakura was crying. This time I deliberately allowed myself to hug her. I pulled her into my grasp and held her tightly to me. I would definitely report this incident to my mother and father. My mother won't be happy about this at all!

I wanted to kiss her forehead, but all I can do is hold her. "It's alright," I whisper to her. Still holding her tightly to me, watching her cry her eyes out. It pains me to see her like this. I should have ignored my chores for the day and stayed with her. Never in my life have I ever seen something so horrible.

--

_**Shiro really is a cow isn't she? :O**_

_**Trying to kill Sakura and all, but cutting her hair? Bitch!**_

_**What do you guys think of this chapter?**_

_**Can you guys imagine what happens next? :P**_

_**So yeah, this was written in Sasuke's point of view. What do you guys think? I really like writing this story, it's interesting me.**_

_**It's another snow day by the way. How great is that? I'm off school again!!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Clare.**_


	6. Fighting Back?

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Sasuke turned and left me in my room. Making me promise that I'll stay here, in the safety in my room. I smiled softly to myself, he does seem to care for me. To bad he has to go though, I like spending time with him and the guys. Ino, Hinata and Naruto are all good friends of mine already. I feel as though I've known them for hundreds of years. With Sasuke, I feel as though I've known him for eternity. It's a weird feeling; I feel as though we have met before, a long, long time ago. Thing is, I can't place when, where or even how. I stare out the window, wondering what he's doing right now, right this second. Probably glaring at some random guy. The thought made me giggle, Sasuke really likes to start a fight.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Why the hell would someone thump on my door? I ignored it. I didn't want to open the door to anyone. I'm happy sitting here thinking about Sasuke.

_Blood. Pain. Anguish. I see Sasuke's pained face sitting beside me. He's crying. Why would he cry for someone like me? I hear babies crying and it feels as though my heart is being pulled out of my body and stabbed. __**My**__ babies. I can't move though, my now dead body is still, unable to move. Inanimate. I hear Sasuke's body fall to the floor, making my pain even worse than before… Sasuke…Kun. His arms wrap around my body and I long to hold him back, he's losing his strength. Sasuke! Don't die on me. Sasuke! He kisses my forehead, still holding me tight to him. I watch his eyes slowly close. Horror fills my heart. _

"Sasuke!!" I cry. I have shouted that in reality. This seemed to anger the person outside my door.

Bang. Bang. BANG!

Not waiting for me to answer she slammed open my door and shut it behind herself. She smirked when she saw me alone. Nobody around to help me, at all. I stare at the girl in shock. Aka Shiro. I didn't expect to see her. Why the hell is she here? In my room? She slowly walks towards me, her eyes full of rage.

"You cow," She yells, "You dare scream for Sasuke? Fool!" Not only is her eyes full of rage, her voice is too! Her red eyes are glittering from the rage, sparkling even. I stare up at the girl, realising I'm in danger. Images flash through my mind:

_Sasuke's lying on the floor injured. Naruto beside him. People have come and attacked us, I'm the only one able to fight them off. I vowed to protect them. To save them from this group of people. I glanced back at Sasuke's body, watched him suffering from an intense fever. God. I hate seeing him like this! I pulled out some kunai and threw it at the bastards. I was fighting them at the same level the three of them were fighting me, although they were at the advantage. Don't they know who I am? Haruno Sakura, medic ninja. They looked at me with fear. I wanted to laugh so badly at them! How pathetic can they possibly be? One of them appeared behind me, catching me of guard and grabbed my hair. I smirked back at them and cut my hair, freeing myself from their clutches. I continued to fight them, receiving a good few blows. Sasuke woke up…_

"You little bitch!" Shiro yelled as she tries to hit me. I automatically blocked it, catching Shiro off guard. I manage to block most of her blows, keeping up with her Vampire pace. She stares at me in shock and grabs my hair. I glance up at the girl. Déjà vu. She held a pair of scissors in her hand, and she continued to glare at me.

"Your hair. You don't deserve to have long, pink hair. You need a bit of a hair cut, don't you think?" She brought the scissors to my hair. My hair fell onto the floor, bit by bit. I stared at my hair, the sight didn't bother me as much as it should. I just hated the feeling of having to protect myself. I wanted to help Sasuke, I had a bad feeling, but I'm the one in trouble. Why am I worrying about Sasuke?

I stood back up and pushed my hair back, it was getting in my way and I punched Shiro. I felt stronger than normal. The girl looked up at me in shock and tried to fight her way away from me. For a moment she disappeared and re-appeared again behind me. Catching me off guard she hit me on the back of the head, I let out a short painful scream. She pinned me to the ground and held the scissors to my neck. I looked up at the girls evil, red eyes. She's glaring at me again, seeming to really hate me now.

Bang.

My door burst open and standing there was a breathless Sasuke. Had he heard my scream? "Shiro!" he growled, his eyes a blood red. He seemed angered.

"You can't stay with her _Sasuke_. This slut doesn't deserve you. She's not part of a vampire clan. She only has the same last name as the one that got massacred. The famous massacre of the Haruno." I glanced up at her. How does she bloody well know about the massacre? Sasuke ran at her and slapped her across the face, shocking both Shiro and I. She clutched her face from the sudden pain.

"You don't deserve me either for harming Sakura." I felt tears prick my eyes. I clutched my throat. It hurt so damn much. I watched Shiro bolt out of the room and Sasuke slowly walked towards me. His eyes softening and turning back to normal. He sat down on the floor beside me and pulled me into his arms. His fingers brushed through my now short, messy hair. Tears continued to prick my eyes, I hadn't felt the need to cry during being attacked, but now – when I'm being comforted – I start to cry in Sasuke's arms.

"It's alright," he whispers. It sounds like he's trying to persuade himself rather than me. I clutched Sasuke tighter and his hold around me also tightened. I felt safe in his arms, I knew that nothing could hurt me while I was with him. I liked having his arms around me, it gave me a nice, peaceful feeling, allowing me to relax.

Two girls, Hinata and Ino, burst through the now open door. Their eyes widen as they saw the current condition I'm in. Bloodied up, short messy hair and red marks around my body, not quite bruises.

"You're late," Sasuke muttered, talking to the girls but still looking at me.

"W-what happened?" Ino asked, slowly walking towards me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Who did this to her?"

"I should have seen this coming…" Hinata whispered, seeming to feel really bad.

"Hinata. Not even you can see things if people weren't thinking about them," Ino said, "Come on Sakura, I've got to fix your hair." She picked up the scissors on the floor. Smelling it. "Shiro!" She growled. She seemed angered.

"Don't worry about Shiro," Sasuke whispered. "I won't let her hurt Sakura again!" Ino nodded and motioned for me to come to her. I obliged, wanting my hair fixed. She softly brushed my hair, and began to cut and trim my hair. It had been a while since I last had a hair cut. Sadly, though, Shiro had to cut it when it looked its best. It seemed to only take seconds to get my hair 'perfected' by Ino.

"Wow!" I gasp as I look at my new hair style. Ino had cut my hair into a cute bob. It suited me a lot more than my last hair style. Ino smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to protect you," She whispered.

"No. It's fine!" I whisper, I didn't want them to find out how much I had tried to fight back. They would definitely kill Shiro and that was something I didn't want to see. I don't like watching violence, but the sight of blood doesn't bother me. It shouldn't since I'm a doctor.

Sasuke sat beside me and combed his fingers through my hair. "It suits you," he muttered, seeming shy. I smiled at him, causing him to smirk back. I didn't notice Hinata clearing up my hair. I smiled at her in thanks, earning a wink back from her.

"Next time you cut your hair Sakura, don't make such a mess," She said, I smirked in response.

"No. Next time, I'll have Ino cut it for me," I smiled at my two best friends. I would make sure, that when they need me, I'll be there for them.

--

_**I suddenly felt like writing this from Sakura's point of view. I'm off school for the WHOLE day anyway and I have nothing else to do. My friends are all being mean and already out. Leaving me behind. Oh well.**_

_**What did you guys think of this Chapter? Have you guys figured out why Sakura and Sasuke are drawn into each other yet? I'm not going to tell you if you're right or wrong though! :P**_

_**I absolutely love my friend Kayleigh right now! She drew herself with the sharingan!! XD**_

_**Till next time, **_

_**Clare X**_


	7. I remember

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Sakura woke up the next morning, sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She groaned softly as she turned over, pulling the covers over her head and attempting to brush her – no longer there – long hair behind her back. Sakura feels about trying to find her hair and sits up quickly. She had forgotten about the previous night and, although she would never admit this to Sasuke, she missed her long hair. She felt… bare without it. She glanced around the room, searching for her two friends. Ino and Hinata were still sleeping. Sakura got out of bed, heading to the bathroom they have in their bedroom and splashed some water on her face before changing. She wanted to get the tired, groggy feeling she always has just as she wakes up.

Softly, Sakura began singing to herself, trying to not wake the girls. She stared out the window – noticing Sasuke, who was once again outside – she sighed. She missed the fresh air. She's been kept in solitary confinement – or what she considered solitary confinement but really she was just kept inside, away from the fresh air – for _days_. A strange feeling overcame her, the feeling to walk… no run outside and kiss Sasuke. She smiled, liking the idea. She let her mind wander to the memories she had yesterday. She wondered what they were about… well… she wondered about the ninja bit. How could she possibly be a ninja? She doesn't even remember training to be one… so how is it even possible?

She heard a soft tap on the door, stirring Hinata. She smiled softly to herself as she opened it. She couldn't possibly be in danger while her Hinata and Ino were here. She found Keirii standing at the door with a cheerful, happy smile on her face. She smiled back at the girl. It had been a few days since she last saw her new 'sister'.

"Onee-Chan," she smiled, "do you want to go outside with me?" I could tell my face lit up as I was just thinking about going outside.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Hinata whispered, trying to not wake the sleeping Ino. Sakura watched Hinata head into the bathroom and invited Keirii in while they were waiting. There was a moments silence before Keirii spoke again.

"Ne, Onee-Chan, I think you should kiss Sasuke!" She whispered catching Sakura off guard, they also heard Hinata stop what she was doing in the bathroom and then she quickly started it again. "You two look like such a cute couple and I want to be the one who originally got you two together. You seem to get along so well too!" Sakura was blushing the _whole _time.

"Um…" Sakura started, a little nervous about answering. She was never good when it came to questions of love, or romance. Sensing something was up, Keirii quickly changed the subject.

"You don't mind if I hang out with you today, do you? My maid, Clare, hasn't returned from her mission yet and I'm slightly worried." Without thinking, Sakura embraced the girl in a hug, and felt the little Uchiha's tears soak her new shirt.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just running a little late is all. Probably eating some food, or sleeping in a hotel." Sakura comforted, causing Keirii to smile, just a little. "And yes, I would love to have your company today. What would I do without my little sister?"

Hinata came out the bathroom and smiled at both Sakura and Keirii, she couldn't help but like the sweet pair in front of her. She had to admit, they would probably end up being the best of friends in a few years time.

"You coming Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked, when Keirii grabbed her hand, about to show her the way out the _huge_ mansion. Hinata nodded and followed shortly behind them. Smiling the whole time at them, and listening into their conversation. She smiled softly to herself. Now, all she needed to do was help Keirii pair up Sasuke and Sakura. Sasusaku. She liked the ring of their two names put together. If Sakura knew that Hinata was going to help Keirii she would blush several shades of red and Hinata would find it so cute. She has _always_ found the little cherry blossom cute though.

Eventually they hit sunlight, Hinata and Keirii being vampires had to drink each other's blood before stepping foot into the light. Otherwise they would feel to weak to stay in the sun. Sasuke looked over and noticed Sakura outside. He had to admit that the sunlight made her radiance even more bright. He saw them heading towards him and patiently waited, even though they were walking slowly.

"Onii-Chan!" Keirii waved, smiling brightly at her older brother. "Have you seen Itachi Nii-Chan? He should come outside too. It would be a lot of fun!"

Sasuke smirked, "Itachi is a little tired from yesterday's activities…" he glanced over at Sakura as he said this and then kept his eyes on the ground. He did feel a little bad for dumping his chore on him, but why should he, a prince, do chores? That's what they have servants for.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, smiling at him. He glanced up at her once again, her smile dazzling him. She looked so beautiful right this moment. Her smile is brighter than the sun itself. He likes that about her. She's the one who illuminates the night sky for him. She shines that brightly! He didn't feel lonely nowadays. Sakura felt refreshed being out in the fresh air. She has no bruises. The red marks are gone, and the cuts are almost invisible. You wouldn't believe that she was injured only yesterday. It seems impossible, but Sakura treated herself, with medication that Sasuke managed to hunt down for her.

"Sakura Onee-Chan," Keirii whispered to her, "You should _so_ kiss Sasuke right this moment!" She had once again forgotten that Sasuke can read minds. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, knowing that she wouldn't be able to kiss him, she's too shy. It makes her seem even more cute to him. Keirii pushed Sakura towards Sasuke, and he caught her. Keirii grinning the whole time, and earning a raised eyebrow in return from Sasuke. Sakura, was busy trying to calm herself down, not noticing that Keirii and Sasuke were looking at each other. She began softly singing to herself again, causing Sasuke to stare at her. Not only is she beautiful and smart, she can sing too! Gosh! Is there anything this girl can't do?

Keirii appeared behind Sakura in seconds, using her vampire speed. A girl, with long blonde hair came into view. Her eyes sparkled a crystal blue, she had a soft looking expression on her face and appeared to be a human ninja.

"Clare!" Keirii yelled, relief filled her voice. Then another appeared. A girl with long, silver hair and her eyes glowed a bright, comforting red. She didn't scream out 'fear me' like Shiro did. Her fangs sparkled in the daylight. Vampire.

The blonde one, who Sakura guessed was Clare, waved warmly at Keirii who appeared before her and pounced on her. Hugging her. Sakura smiled at the sight, they really do look inseparable.

"They have always been like this, ever since I first saw them together," Hinata said, appearing behind Sakura. Both girls smiled at the sight, whereas Sasuke only smirked.

"It seems Yuuki Shizuma was sent on the mission with her, that's why they were late returning. Yuuki has a habit of completely kicking the shit out of her opponents with her invampire strength. She's a lot stronger than the normal vampires. It's her ability, she too is part of a clan, or was part of a clan. We don't really know as she changed her last name." Sasuke said, still smirking.

I glanced over at the silver haired girl who continued to walk towards us, smiling softly at the two girls behind her. Stopping before she reached Sakura and glanced at both her and Sasuke, smiling at the sight.

"I knew I would see you again," she whispered. Causing Sasuke to look up at her, trying to read her mind. He couldn't hear anything important, he just continued to stare at her. She continued to smile softly at the pair and continued to walk towards Sakura, pulling her into an embrace. "It's been so long!"

Sakura continued to stare at the girl and not wanting to seem rude hugged her back. "Do I know you?" She whispered to the girl and she nodded in response.

"You might not be able to remember yet," she muttered softly. Sakura continued to stare at the girl, she felt a strange familiarity with the girl. She didn't know why though, she felt a strange familiarity with Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and Hinata. At first she thought they would be the only ones, but this girl had something so familiar to her, she couldn't place why.

'Look after her,' Yuuki thought, aiming it directly at Sasuke. Her glanced at her and nodded. Sakura felt weird. Her head was pounding and it wasn't from yesterday's beating. Pictures constantly flashed in her mind but she couldn't see them clearly as they were all blurred. She clutched her head from the pain, beginning to feel faint. She, a doctor, had no idea what was wrong with her. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her close to him, securing her in place. She weakly grabbed his shirt, tears fell from her eyes. She felt so weak, so damn weak!

'So you're going to let yourself get overloaded?' A voice, sounding strangely like hers said, 'Oh come on! I know you're stronger than that!' Sakura didn't have any time to respond. She fainted.

"Sakura!" Sasuke almost yelled, sounding worried. He wondered if it was heat stroke, but a human should have better resistance to sunlight than vampires.

"Get her inside!" Yuuki said, sounding as though she knew what was happening. "You must realise something's wrong too, you were there _that_ time." She said to him, watching Sasuke pick Sakura up bridal style. He began running inside and she followed running side by side with him, Hinata, Keirii and Clare following shortly behind.

"You have to tell me what's going on here." Sasuke said, trying to keep calm. She nodded.

"Okay, but not here. She has to remember on her own," She said, continuing to run beside him. He nodded back at her and eventually made it to Sakura's room. He placed her on her bed by the time Hinata arrived, Yuuki gathered a cold, damp cloth and placed it over Sakura's forehead.

"You might want to sit down Sasuke, you too might be overloaded in a second." He did so, sitting down on the floor beside Sakura's bed. His hand in hers, at the moment he didn't give a shit about what his common sense was saying to him, he ignored it.

"Do it then," he whispered. Yuuki nodded, placing her hand over his eyes. All his memories came flooding back to him in an instant. He remembered everything…

--

_**Cliffhangerrr! I felt like stopping it there, for just now. Can you guys guess what the next chapter is about? I can! Who do you think killed the Haruno clan? :P**_

_**See youuu.**_

_**Clare :P**_


	8. Cherry Pie

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

I remember everything from the death of our clans, to when Sakura and I first met. I remember our first kiss in that life, remember how magical it felt. I smiled at her, not my usual smirk. I realise the reason why I also saved her that night, when those vampires attacked her… it's because I love her. I always have, I just didn't know it.

_I leaned into her face, getting closer and closer to her lips. She leaned in too, seeming the slightest bit shy. I liked that. I placed my hand on her cheek, her soft pale cheek. Her eyes glowed and I was almost drawn into them. I kissed her, just a short and sweet innocent kiss but it sent sparks flying. I didn't want to pull away, I wanted to stay like this forever, though I would probably never admit it._

"_Sasuke-teme! Stop kissing Sakura!" Damn that dobe!_

More and more miniature films flashed through my mind.

_Sakura held our child in her arms for the first time. A soft smile appeared on her face. The baby had her eyes, but she wouldn't see it that way, she would say something along the lines of 'She looks like no one but her self Sasuke-Kun' and I would just nod. I smiled and kissed Sakura. God I love her so much!_

"_What shall we call her?" She asked, smiling warmly at me._

"_Sasura," I whisper to her. She kisses me back, smiling at me._

"_Sasura it is then," she replies. I smile warmly at her. I really do love her._

I almost smile in reality, it felt nice having all these memories back… but I have a feeling these aren't the only memories I have. More images flashed through my mind.

_She was pretty badly beaten up, Sakura a ninja/vampire was being beaten by stupid demons. She was protecting Naruto and I? I removed the wet cloth from my forehead and walked towards the pink haired goddess. Her hair… it's shorter! What happened to her hair? Damn it! I liked it long too. I ran at the guy who made Sakura bleed. I held my kantana in the air, black marks appearing on my face and arms. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I felt damn powerful. I killed two of the guys, leaving the third guy to torture. While I was in the middle of breaking the guys arm I heard someone scream._

"_Stop! Sasuke-Kun Stop!" she cried, running up to me and hugging me from behind. "Please… stop." The black marks disappeared. I felt normal again._

"_Sakura…" I whisper. I stayed still dropping the guys arm and almost collapsing on the floor. I could feel her warm tears soaking my shirt. They soothed me the slightest bit… well not the fact that she was crying. Just the fact she was there soothed me. I looked up to the sky, the guy who almost killed her ran away. Damn cowards._

I shivered from the memory, and glanced over at the sleeping Sakura. Her hand holding onto mine. I squeezed her hand softly before another memory hit me.

_That bastard. He tried to… Ugh! I can't even say it! It disgusts me so much. I held the bastard up by his neck. My sharingan activated. I glanced over at Sakura, she was chained to a wall. Bleeding, bruised and half naked. What was this bastard thinking he was about to do? Sakura once again tried to break free of the cuffs binding her to the wall. Not even her Chakra would work against them. They must've found a special type of cuffs that prevented her from using her Chakra properly otherwise she would have trashed them by now. I killed the bastard then and there and immediately went to help my wife in her situation. I removed the cuffs… more like I sliced them open. She immediately fell into me, her bare skin below freezing. She seemed weaker than usual, almost Chakra less. Those cuffs absorbed her Chakra! I pulled her close to me. Hugging her. God I had been so worried about her, glad I had found her before he tried anything funny on her. I handed her my shirt, she took it. It looked like a dress on her, but that didn't matter as long as she was covered. Thank god she's safe…_

More and more memories flooded my mind. I felt overwhelmed by them all. Some of them I wish I never had.

"Sasuke…Kun," a voice calling me back to reality, I glanced at the person calling my name. Sakura has woken up. "Sasuke-Kun," she whispered again. I stared at her. She called me 'Sasuke-Kun' not her usual 'Sasuke' or 'Uchiha-San'. I stared at her, warmth filling my cold heart. I leaned into her lips, but stopped realising that she probably didn't remember. She sat up softly, our lips still inches apart. I could feel Keirii's eyes on us. She might just get what she wants. Sakura staring at my lips, I can't move. She won't remember, I can't kiss her yet. She leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. Once again I felt sparks fly and kissed her back. It was an innocent kiss, just like the one all those years ago, but it filled me with so much… love and lust. I wanted more. I pulled back, smiling at her. She seemed back to normal now.

'Onii-Chan just kissed Sakura Onee-Chan!' The smile in her thoughts was almost a little annoying, definitely annoying if your kid sister wants you to kiss a girl. It's unnatural! A blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks and I stood up, forgetting that Yuuki was still there, placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb along her cheekbone. An affectionate gesture. I, the Sasuke Uchiha, did an affectionate gesture! I've shocked myself.

'She has to remember on her own, make sure she isn't told until she remembers it herself otherwise it could overload her again,' Yuuki thinks. I nod at her, and then look back at Sakura. I was then disturbed by some snoring, and everyone glanced over at the sleeping Ino. Hinata almost dropped to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"I forgot Ino was still sleeping!" She said, both Sakura and Keirii laughing along with her.

"Why the hell is she still sleeping at this time? After this entire Ruckus?" I ask. The girls shrug their shoulders, and Sakura rests her head against my chest, in complete stitches. I smile at her and she catches it.

"You smiled!" She whispered, seeming happy that she saw it and nobody else did. I smirk, trying to ruin the moment when she play slapped me.

"Ow!" I whisper, putting on a fake hurt voice. "Sakura Haruno, you deserve to be punished for that!" I say smirking. She blushes a bright red and I smirk at her. Kissing her once more. "Punishment over," I say, a full hearted smile on my face. I liked the feeling of having a smile on my face… well in front of Sakura. I can't hurt my Uchiha pride by smiling in front of everybody!

I pick up the little pink haired girl, well she's not so little but she's smaller than me so I'm calling her little. "You need some food," I whisper in her ear before she blushes, just a little bit, but enough for me to notice. She nods and I carry her to the canteen. She doesn't push me away or anything. The others didn't follow. Probably thinking that something else was going to happen. Trust them!

I sit her down at the canteen and get her some food, I noticed a cherry pie and remembered it was her favourite in the past. I handed it to her and her eyes automatically lit up. Eyeing the food. I knew it would still be her favourite. It's kind of Ironic really. Eating the food that goes with your name. She smiled at me, kissed my cheek and began eating. I smiled at her, found a carton of blood and began drinking.

I couldn't help but smile at her happy, eating face. She looked so cute. Smiling. Happy. Bubbly. She hasn't changed much in all the time she has existed. Well… except back then she got angry at certain people… mostly Naruto. I long to kiss her again. The feeling of her soft, sweet lips still linger on mine. I want to feel them again. I rested my hand on the palm of my hand and smiled while I watched her. Forgetting that other people could possibly be watching.

… If she could only remember how much I love her.

--

_**Chapter done. Don't worry. There is still a load more to go. I promise. Swear. Pinkie swear… Cross my heart and hope to die. Is there any more I haven't covered?**_

_**So, yeah. I was desperately wanting to write about them kissing. So I did! :P**_

_**Till my next Chapter.**_


	9. Traitor!

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was busy plotting his revenge against Sasuke. He had _that_ person on his side. Nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. The little boy he had violated _all_ those years ago must be pretty tasty now. He could only imagine how Sasuke looked, and he knew that he would be pretty… how should he say it? Hot? Yeah. That's the word. Hot. He knew the one weakness Sasuke has. That one weakness that cause him to die _all_ those years ago, that pink haired Bitch. What was her name again? Sasura? No… Sasukara? Not that either. Sakura? That's it! Sakura. The girl he fell in love with, his only weakness.

Orochimaru's lips turned into a grim smile. He knew exactly who would work for him to get rid of _Sakura_. That girl who hates her so much for what she did to her in the past. In fact, he's pretty sure she's tried to kill her while she's in her weak, human form. He's positive of it!

If he was going down as a monster, he would make sure as hell that he would bring Sasuke, and that _girl_ with him. Maybe, even all the clans. Then there would be no more _vampires_ to rule this earth except him. He could create his own army. He's already doing that.

"Master," A male voice called. Orochimaru's smile grew bigger. He knew who this is. His spy! His precious spy. His eyes an _icy _blue and his hair appeared to be a snow-white. A big sword attached to his back.

"What is it?" He asked. "Any information about the Uchiha's, Suigetsu?" Suigetsu only being his code name. His real name Orochimaru knew but never referred him as it. It kept things more secretive to him. The boy smirked. He had plenty of information. Information that he could _easily_ gain. They trust him, more than they do most people inside of the Mansion. He knew exactly what Orochimaru was planning and knew that Orochimaru wanted that information more than anything else in the world. So, he knew that he wouldn't be killed or murdered. He would be safe from _every_ angle. Especially that one girl he loved with all his heart. Keeping both sides on his side meant that he can protect her, and that's all he wants. That's all that matters to him, he'll even burn in the fires of hell and be known as a traitor just to keep her safe from that snake-like bastard's clutches.

--

Sasuke stared at the beautiful sleeping girl in front of him, that's all she seemed to do now. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. He brushed his fingers through her hair. Her soft, velvety hair. He loves the touch of it, soft. Her eyes slowly opened. She once again clutched her head. It hurt. Sakura noticed Sasuke's hungry eyes gaze at her. He longed to drink a little of her blood, he had tasted it before. It was a refreshing taste. Sweet and pure. She had a feeling she was forgetting something, something important. She removed the hair from her neck and pushed herself up against Sasuke. It shocked him at first, she was willingly offering him her blood.

"Sakura… are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking at her with slightly worried eyes. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, pushing his head to her neck. He breathed in her scent. She smells… good. No other word to describe it. He licked her neck, causing her to blush a little. He smiled softly to himself and gently pierced his fangs into her neck. She moaned softly. She felt nothing but pure pleasure as he drank her blood. She remembered doing this to him before. Perhaps it was a long time ago…

He pulled back, smiling softly at her and kissing her gently. Some blood trickled down the side of his mouth which Sakura felt oddly tempted to drink.

A boy entered the room. Not noticing what the other too were doing. He had black, long-ish for a guy's hair. He appeared to be tall, around the same height as Sasuke. His eyes pierced you with the icy blue colour they held, and on his back was a large sword. Sasuke eyed the man up and down and smirked at him. Knowing exactly who the boy was.

"Theo," he said. Nodding at the boy. He nodded back.

"Do you know where Keirii is? I want to see her," he whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"Her room, you'll find her there with Clare," he replied. He nodded and turned his back on him, heading towards Keirii's room. God. He missed her so much!

He opened the door, not even bothering to knock. The girl, he had dreamed to see, was sleeping. God. She looked cute. More than cute. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. Leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him, not waking her up. He smiled softly to himself. He loves her so much, yet they can never be properly together. Not until… someone dies, leaving her completely safe and out of the clutches of harm.

He wondered what happened to everyone while he was away. Sasuke seemed to find some… wait. That girl… That's the girl! The girl _he_ wants to get rid of. He wants to torture Sasuke using her! That girl. That beautiful, pink haired girl. The only girl Sasuke could possibly ever love is going to die!

I held the note that _he_ gave me tightly in my hand. I needed to deliver it without her knowing, and without her seeing me. Then it would just ruin everything. They have to think that it's her.

I headed to the girls room. I opened the door slightly to see if she was in before I quickly slipped in and laid the note on her table, exiting her room before she could even see me. I sat in the corner, pretending to be waiting for someone. She passed me, without even bothering to look at me. Her red eyes glistening. She looked like she was plotting revenge. Noticing the note on her table she opened it and smiled widely. She flicked some of her black hair behind her back and grinned widely at the note. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for and now, she has it. Nobody, not even Sasuke or that little _bitch_ can stop her now. Now, she's invincible with the help of _him_ behind her. She can destroy them both.

**[To be continued]**

--

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. I was busy, with friends coming over and that! I FINALLY got to see someone… but now… I'm back at school. Nooo. So I might not upload as often as I have been the last past couple of days. It's depressing really.**_

_**What do you guys think of this chapter? I started writing it yesterday but finished it today. Now, I have a lot to write about. Things have started to get on! Heheh! Goooo SasuSaku!**_


	10. Captured

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

Shiro smirked when she saw the letter. She has a job to do. She spied on Sakura until she was finally alone. There would be an attack tonight, by not just her. But, she's got to get this cow out of the way first. This little pink haired freak whom she's _never_ liked. She reminds her of that little bitch that got killed _all_ these years ago. She entered Sakura's room, quietly this time. Stalking her prey. Her face looked so helpless and she needed to get her revenge from last time anyway. She hated the fact that _she_ was the one who got her humiliated in front of _everyone_! Hated it! Haruno Sakura. Is. Going. To. Die!

She picked her up by the hair and slapped her hand over her mouth before she could scream any words. She was going to torture her before she killed her though. She wants her to feel as much humiliation as she did _that_ night. Oh! And that pathetic little pink haired girl is going to regret she **ever** messed with Shiro.

--

Sakura's Point of View.

I'm awakened by someone suddenly grabbing my hair while I'm sleeping, she slaps a hand over my mouth full force causing me to squeak a little. I glanced up at the girl, smirking over me. Red eyes. Long, black silky hair. Shiro! The girl glared at me, causing me to shiver. If looks could kill…

She threw me against the wall. I can hear screams coming from the rooms above me. Shiro smirked at me, glancing up above as if she knew this was going to happen. Anger pulsed through me, she planned this! She knew this was going to happen. The bitch! I have the urge to go up and punch her, and usually, in my being a nurse I would never think of doing something like that! She places a knife at my neck, slowly cutting across it, causing me to lose some blood, but not a lot. Licking her lips she continues to my arm, cutting it in other places. My free arm grabs up at my neck, she didn't cut me deeply but still! She's going – well she already has – slit my throat. With an unusual burst of strength I pushed her off of me. She glared at me again, she seems to hate being 'interrupted' but this is _my_ body. The cow is trying to kill me!

Someone appears before me, laughing like a maniac. His skin pale white, with purple rings around his eyes. His long, dark brown hair flew as he placed his hand under my chin and moves his mouth closer to mine. He smirks at me, pushing Shiro away. The snake like man grimly grinned at me.

"Orochimaru…" I whisper, not sure how the name came to me.

"Oh? So you do remember me, Hime-Sama?" I glared at the man subconsciously. I hate him! What is he going to do to me? What has he done to Sasuke? … Sasuke!

Once again… my door is slammed open. A breathless Sasuke, is once again at my door.

"Orochimaru!" He growled. Launching at him, before he appeared on the roof, holding me in his clutches.

"Sasuke!" I cry, trying to pry away the mans grip from my cut neck. Sasuke notices the blood.

"Let her go you bastard! What have you done to her?" He glances at Shiro, and Orochimaru. Then the thought occurs to me – no strikes me – Shiro is a traitor!

Hinata appears behind me, well Orochimaru, and tries to get his hands off of me.

" I know what you're going to do to her! Let her go!" She yelled, managing to hit him on the back, causing him to drop me for a millisecond before he caught me again, and disappears into the crowd. Knocking me unconscious… whispering:

"Sasuke-Kun will find me… Sasuke-Kun will save me." Everything went pitch black.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Sasuke screamed, but I can't respond to him. My senses are dulling… I'm falling asleep.

I awake to someone pinning me against a wall. My eyes slowly open, pain floods my body. I ache all over, from my head to my toes. I glance around at my surroundings. I'm in a dark, dungeon like, cell. I'm pinned to the wall, in something that would be used for torture. Shackles around my wrists. They're not too tight though, I notice that I can easily slide my hands out of these. I'll have to wait until the times right though! I can't let them see me escape, no. To be precise, I have to catch them off guard and run for it when I have the chance.

I notice a strong aura heading my way, I close my eyes. Pretending to still be unconscious. My senses are telling me that I'm safer that way. This way no one will harm me… well right now. They'll eventually get fed up of me in their company and kill me off. That'll be when I make a break for it. A wet cloth dabs the wounds around my neck. It makes me wince slightly in pain. It hurts… is this poison? Being entered into my body.

"Don't worry, it's not poison or anything like that! Just water. I'll let you sleep a little while longer though. You'll need it." The voice said, sounding so soothing and calm. It sounds so familiar, like I heard it earlier on today when I was with Sasuke. I glance up at the blurry figure and close my eyes again, I feel so sleepy.

'Are you an idiot?' The voice inside my head says. 'You're the freaking strongest medic ninja there has been to date. You're also a pure born vampire and you fucking get caught. Jeez. I'm sure we were taught better than that!' I smile softly to myself. She's right. I can't sleep yet, I have to get out of here. 'This is nothing! We've had worse!' She yells.

Memories flood into my mind.

_I'm fighting once again, Sasuke behind me. I'm panting for breath but I continue on. I'm being stabbed in the stomach. Blood is pouring out of me. The sigh of it sickens me. Well not the sight of blood, the fact that it's my own blood is the one that sickens me. These bastards are going to pay! No ifs. No buts. They ARE going to pay. Sasuke-Kun is also injured, but not quite as bad. He's stronger than I am, so is Naruto, my best friend. I will kill these bastards though! They'll regret making me bleed, especially in front of Sasuke! Only he is allowed to see my blood._

Another lurking memory lurches towards me.

_Sasuke is lying half dead on the floor. My hand is above him, glowing a pale blue. He's dying. I have to heal him, now! I can't let him die. I won't let him die! The bastard won't die on me. I won't allow it._

'_Sasuke! You won't die on me, you hear?' I kiss him once more before I continue to heal him. He twitches the slightest bit and glances up at me. Completely healed. Thank god!_

I remember…

"Is she awake yet?" I snake like voice hisses. "I'm going in whether she is or not. I'm losing patience." I glare at the door and the man steps through and grins at me.

"Let me go you Snake Bastard!" I yell. Not giving a shit on who hears me. He smirks and pulls my head towards him, pressing his lips against mine. What the hell is he trying to do? Rape me? I kick him away. Feeling strength return to me. Not just my normal strength though, my old strength. I can't feel my chakra return yet. It's not back completely. He comes back at me, once again pressing his lips against me. I bite down hard. Making him gush with blood. I slip my hands though the shackles and charge at him, my fist beside me. I aim my punch at him, noticing my speed increase.

"You little bitch!" He mutters avoiding the punch, "You haven't changed much since I last saw you. You're personality hasn't changed at all. You're still the short tempered cow who never killed me. You died protecting those little brats!"

I glare at him, "Little brats?" I yell back at him, "You dare call my children that? Teme!"

He smirks at me, pure amusement in his eyes. "Yeah, you're 'little children' that I nearly killed. Maybe I should kill them now… after all they _are_ still alive aren't they?" I glare at him. No way in hell is he going to harm _my_ children. I won't let him! Even if it costs me my life. I've already died once to protect them.

"Oh? Touchy subject is it? I'm just going to take what I want. Then I'll do _whatever_ I like to your damn children." He smirks at me and pushes me against the wall. He tears at my clothes and I glare at him causing him to smirk. A blue light appears around my hand. I aim it at him and hit him, throwing him back at the wall. He coughs blood out.

"I see your strength has returned. Interesting…" I smirk at the snake like man causing him to stare at me. I fill my hand with chakra once again, I've missed this feeling without even realising it.

"You, a bastard, think you can defeat me? Try it paedophile!" He smirks at me as he throws me against the wall, causing me to take a sudden gasp of breath. I hear footsteps, gradually getting louder and louder. Quick, vampire footsteps. I keep my chakra filled hand ready. I'm know exactly what I'm going to do.

Sasuke bursts through the door glancing at me and my tattered, one again, ripped clothes and then glared at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke. Jump!" I yell, he does so and I punch the ground. Rocks fly everywhere and I feel Sasuke's surprised eyes stare at me. "I remember!" I yell at him, a warm smile appears on his face and he once again glares at the Orochimaru now covered in rocks and boulders. I feel a sword stab through me. The Rapist's mouth open and the sword seemed to come from that. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach, coughing up blood. God damn it! I can't die yet. I can't.

"Sa-kura…" Sasuke whispers, shock filling his voice. He grabs me. Leaving Orochimaru trapped and runs for it. I notice people following us but ignore it. I notice Naruto and Hinata with… Itachi up ahead fighting more of the enemies.

"Sasuke… put me down.." I whisper. Almost feeling to weak to stand. "Guys, look out!" I whisper loud enough for them to hear me and I punch the ground. Killing the other enemies. They glance at me and Naruto glomps me, causing me to cough up more blood. I'm pushing myself to my limit. I punch Naruto.

"Baka!" I yell. I fall to the floor. My eyes slowly closing. I hear Sasuke's worried voice calling me.

"Sasuke… I love….y…" Everything blacks out.

--

_**Hehehe. Looks like I managed to write another chapter. Well… I don't know. I managed to keep typing without being caught by my Mum. I was meant to be studying and then… she went out to karate, with my brother leaving me behind to do as I please. Mwah hahaha.**_

_**Hail Chapter 10!! Woop! What do you guys think?**_

_**Tiger Priestess – Thank you so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate it! I do love writing this story so much and knowing that you like it – so far – makes me feel happy. I hope you continue to read on. But, still. THANK YOU! :P**_

_**Clare Xx**_


	11. Reborn

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

"Sakuraaa!" Sasuke cries, "Sakuraaa! Wake up!" He gently shakes her, trying to get her attention. He didn't want her to die on him now. He doesn't want her, he needs her. Naruto placed a hand on his best friends shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

"Sasuke, she needs to become a vampire!" He says. Sasuke shakes his head.

"I'm not going to make her a monster Dobe!" He half yells.

"I think you've forgotten something Sasuke! She was a vampire before she became human! You were married; had a good life. It's not your fault she died. You did your best to protect her, the bastard just killed her."

"Naruto! Shut up! You could've helped me fight the bastard off!" Sasuke yells at his best friend.

"Sasuke! Think rationally. Yes, I was alive at the time but I was nowhere near you. Now are you going to change her? Times running thin! You're going to lose her again!" Sasuke looks up at Naruto, he looked partially scared.

He looked down at the unconscious girl beside him. He brought his fangs to her neck and kissed her before he bit his hand, taking some of his blood in his mouth. Her gently parted her lips gently and kissed her. Blood flowed from his lips to hers and subconsciously Sakura drank it. He tilted her head back gently and placed his fangs on her neck. Drawing a little blood from her. She screamed out in pain, she gripped onto Sasuke tightly still unconscious. A few tears fell down Sasuke's cheek. Never in his current life had he let anyone see him cry, he's supposed to be cold hearted… non feeling. That clearly isn't true now, is it?

He picked Sakura up in his arms and cradled her closely to him. He ran as fast as his foot would take him. He needs to get her to safety and fast! Naruto, Hinata and Itachi follow suit. He barely manages to escape. He glances at the girl in his arms. She had stopped screaming a while ago, but he could see the pain clearly plastered on her face. He hated seeing her like this. He places her on the bed in his room. He wasn't going to leave her for even one second, even if his family commanded it. He's going to wait until she's all better.

"She's going to be fine!" Hinata comforts. He glances up at her, and attempts a half hearted smile. "She won't turn into anything else. She's a pure blooded vampire after all. Even if she was born human, that doesn't change what she naturally is. Calm down and drink some blood. You look like you need it!" He shakes his head at her.

"I'm not leaving her!" He whispers, he places his hand in hers and continues to stare at the girl. She's beginning to look more and more like a vampire. Her hair glowed, it's still the natural bubblegum pink hair she had as a human but it radiated, he couldn't yet see her eyes but he could bet they were beautiful. Her skin as pale as his, a snow white colour which matched his completely just like in the past. Her finger nails appeared to be longer too, they too glistened and glowed. She also appears slightly curvier in places too. Sasuke took in her appearance and smiled. She looks beautiful, but she has always been beautiful. He notices her forehead is still its unusual size and a grin appears on his face. No matter how much she hates it she never seems to be able to get rid of it.

She moves slightly and Sasuke places his free hand on her cheek. She doesn't seem to be in any pain anymore but if she is, she doesn't show it.

"Sa-su-ke-kun," she says; her voice barely a whisper. He feels the smile return to his face. He knew from that point on that she's going to be okay, even though Hinata constantly kept telling him that she would be okay, he didn't believe her as he felt she was just saying it to make him feel better.

Speaking of the devil, Hinata appears holding a carton of blood in her hand. She throws it at Sasuke and he catches. "Drink it!" She orders. He nods and opens the packet. He continues to watch the sleeping girl as he drinks. He feels happy for the first time in days. He's going to kill Orochimaru! He deserves to die and he could swear he saw Shiro over there along with some white haired and piercing blue eyes man who reminded him an awful lot of…

Sakura shifted again, her hand landed on his knee and Sasuke fought the urge to laugh. She looks 'pretty damn cute' in his opinion. He knew that after they faced everything heading their way they would live forever. Together with their children. Old and young. It felt awkward having children older than him in Sasuke's opinion and he was sure Sakura feels the same way, especially now since she remembers.

Her eyes twitch a little and Sasuke holds his breath. Sakura lifts her hand to her face and places it over Sasuke's hand. His hand on her face felt refreshing to her. He watched her, his eyes opened wide. She's awake. Why isn't she speaking? Why isn't she saying anything? Why won't she open her eyes? Beginning to get anxious he says her name softly.

"Sasuke-Kun?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed. Sasuke beginning to get the slightest bit impatient. He notices the smile on her face, her fangs in clear sight. He watches them sparkle in the dimmed light. He longs to have them sink into his bare neck once again. Her eyes flutter open; she stares at Sasuke, taking in his appearance.

She notices things she never noticed before with her human eyes. She knew he had black hair but with her new eyes it appeared silkier than usual. His eyes a beautiful onyx colour which drew her in immediately. She notices that their skin tones match, both a pale snow white colour and she notices his fangs. Not being able to believe she didn't notice them before. She notices the slight gleam in them and she speaks. She smiles at him and raises her hand up to his face. She stares into his eyes and Sasuke notices the colour. They've changed! They used to be a beautiful olive green and now they glow a bright emerald green. They contrast with his eyes.

She leans into him, taking in his scent. She has to admit he smells… delicious. She notices his head tilt towards hers and their lips meet. Sparks are sent flying for the both of them and neither of them moves. They're both too engrossed in the kiss. Sakura's the first to pull away, gasping for breath. She feels a slight burning in her throat. Not unbearable but it felt weird and she immediately knew that she was thirsty. Sasuke notices straight away, knowing that her restraint is dying away and fast. He knows she has to drink, soon rather than later or she might attack someone for blood. He chuckles at the mere thought. He can't help but like the idea of Sasuke attacking someone.

He removes his shirt and presses her head against his neck. He doesn't want blood all over his new shirt, just a precaution in case she spills. She takes in his scent. He smells too delicious for his own good in her opinion. He smells of mint, it is mouth watering for her. She licks his neck and almost shivers in delight. She has missed this feeling; her teeth slowly sink into his neck. His blood tastes even better than he smells. She enjoys the taste and she smiles against his skin, he wraps his arms tightly around her and feels a soft smile appear on his face although nobody can see it. He knows that he needs this as much as she does, that's why it feels so good, not just for her but for him as well.


	12. Tsuma

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

I continue to drink Sasuke's delicious blood. The warm liquid flows through my lips, just as it should've done when we first met. I hear Sasuke gasp; I'm drinking too much blood. I pull back, I didn't mean to drink that much! Oh shit!

"Sasuke! Sorry… I didn't mean to…" He silences me by pressing his lips against mine. He pushes me down onto my bed and continues to kiss me. I glance up at him, if I could blush right this second I would be.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sasuke gets off of me, glaring at the door. It looks as though he's going to burn a hole through the door. Sasuke never did like being interrupted though; it's their own fault if he kills them.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Each knock is getting louder and louder by the second.

"I'm coming," Sasuke growls, glancing back at me and smiles quickly planting a short kiss on my lips and then strolling to the door with his elegant steps. I watch him, my eyes stuck like glue on the beautiful man before me. He hasn't changed at all, not one bit. I watch him open the door slowly; he glances at me before he glares at the person standing outside.

"Sasuke-Teme!" A familiar voice yells, I almost laugh at the fact that the person with the worst timing has to be Naruto! Why is it always Naruto who interrupts us? A familiar anger surges through me, chakra fills my right fist and Sasuke swiftly steps aside, immediately knowing what I'm about to do with a _huge_ smirk in his face.

"Dobe!" Sasuke replies. I charge towards Naruto, full speed and hit him in the face. Full force.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Sakura-Chan…" he moaned, he registered the thought for a few moments. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He pounces on me, catching me off guard.

"What is wrong with you and your timing?" I ask the blonde, still infuriated and punch him once more, if I didn't Sasuke would.

"Were you doing something with Sasuke, Sakura-Chan?" he looks at me completely curious.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mutters before hitting Naruto over the head with his fist. "Get out!" I glance up at Sasuke, smiling at him.

"I'm sure you'd much rather doing something with Hinata-Chan, Naruto." He blinks a few times before he says something, completely out of topic.

"Sakura-Chan! You're a vampire!" I roll my eyes.

"Well… No shit Sherlock!" I punch him once more and watch him run out the door.

"Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme are bullies! Just pick on the demon! You racists!" I laugh. He's the one who walks in on us and he calls us racists? Sasuke eyes me with entertainment in his eyes.

"You really haven't changed at all, Naruto!" This catches him off guard, he glances at me.

"You remember? No wonder that first punch hurt so much, you used Chakra! Cheater!" I roll my eyes and watch Sasuke push the blonde through the door. "Sasuke-Teme! Why are you kicking me out?" He glances at Sasuke's naked chest and then clicks. "Oh wait! You're going to do something aren't you? You're going to have se…" Sasuke punches Naruto one more time before closing the door.

"Dobe!" He mutters before turning his attention, once again to me. We hear Naruto shouting in the hallway for Hinata, probably about to tell her what Sasuke and I are about to do. "Now, let's continue what we started." I glance up at the Uchiha male standing in front of me, and now on top of me.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I whisper, when he once again pushes me on the bed.

"Sakura, tell me, would you like to be my Tsuma, my vampire wife?" I mentally blush, not being able to say anything. After a few moments silence he speaks again. "Sakura, you're going to have to answer me." I nod, and smile at him.

"Sasuke-Kun, you're proposing." I say, with tears falling down my face, "Of course I'll accept, Baka!" He smiles at me, with the smile reserved for only me. That means we're going to have to redo the whole ceremony which we did all those years ago.

"He pushes me down on the bed, his fangs in clear sight. He bites down on his hand, taking some of his blood in his mouth and then feeding me the blood. I repeat the process for him, although it is a little harder since he's on top of me, biting down on my hand, taking some of my blood in my mouth and then pressing my lips against his, my blood passing through my lips to his. I watch a smile slowly, once again, form on his lips. His eyes drift to the back of my neck, where the Uchiha symbol forms.

"I need to get you a ring, don't I?" He asks. A grin forms on my lips and I nod.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun, you will." A smirk appears on his face and he leans in to kiss me, he places his hand on my face and kisses me gently, yet passionate.

"I love you Sakura Uchiha," he whispers.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun," I reply and he presses his lips against mine. I never realised I could love anyone as much as I love him. I could never imagine that such a weird feeling, such as love, could take over my heart. He loves me... and I love him back!

_**--**_

_**Gomenasaiii! I've taken a while in writing this, sorry. I've been busy the past week. I feel really bad, buttttt…. I also had a writers block, that's what I get when I go to my Dad's for the weekend. Never going to happen again, on the bright side. I do have an idea for my next part of the story. :) **_

_**See youuuuu.**_

_**Clare Xx**_


	13. A New, Old Life

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

I awake in the morning to find Sasuke lying beside me; I smile at him as I snuggle into him. He's so warm, it's nice. I feel an unusual kicking in my stomach, but… an unusual kicking? I pull the covers off of me, and analyse my belly. I wasn't pregnant yesterday, how is this even possible? I poke at Sasuke's sleeping body, he needs to see this.

"Sasuke-Kun," I whisper poking him. "Sasuke-Kun!" He stirs, opening his eyes slightly. He eyes me up and down and stops at my belly.

"…Sakura!" He whispers, sitting up, the covers falling off his beautiful chest. I clutch my stomach and stare at him, not knowing what to do or say, the last time I was pregnant was when… when I died and usually it's like a normal human pregnancy. This can't be right; I can't be this far on in my pregnancy. It's physically impossible.

"Sa-su-ke-Kun… this isn't possible is it? What the hell is happening?" I feel a sudden pain in my stomach, and clutch it, falling to my knees. I watch Sasuke stand up, he pulls me to his chest and embraces me tightly. I watch tears slowly fall down. They're not coming from me though, they're coming from Sasuke. I reach up to his cheek and wipe away the tears.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I whisper before I press my lips against his. He places his hands gently against my belly. I appear to be 8 almost 9 months pregnant. How is that possible?

"How can I not be worried? You're pregnant. And… you appear to be well into your pregnancy." A thought strikes me.

"Sasuke… do you think it's possible that… do you remember before we… died. I was pregnant… about the same amount of time as this… do you think it's possible that… that…" I watch his eyes widen.

"You think that it's our unborn baby?" I nod in response and a small smile appears on his face. "So he or she never died, even though you were pierced through the stomach? Nothing could have survived that!

"And yet, Sasuke-Kun, I managed to survive. Who says the baby didn't too?" He glances up at me with his tear streaked face. God. It pains me to see him cry. Sasuke never has been one to cry, and when he does cry you know it's something or someone important to him.

"… You may be right on that one. The only way we'll know is when it's born." I reach up and, one again, wipe the tears away.

"Sasuke, I've gone through giving birth before. I won't die." I assure.

"You're damn right you're not going to die. I'm not going to let you leave me, again." I place my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb up and down against his cheekbone.

"You won't lose me again, I promise. If I go back on this word, you have the right to hunt me down in the brinks of hell and drag me, by my hair into this world." I reply, with a smirk on my face.

"I think I already have done that Sa-ku-ra-Chan." I playfully glare at him and try to pull some clothes on. Nothing fits! I eventually come across a summer dress Hinata said I would need… Hinata!

"Sasuke, we can ask Hinata! She'd be able to tell us, wouldn't she?" His eyes widen in shock to the obvious idea that none of us thought of till right this second.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sakura-Chan, Uchiha-San!" Speaking of the devil. I notice Sasuke quickly pulling on his clothes, before opening the door to a very breath stricken Hinata. "Sakura, the baby… it's from before." I give Sasuke an 'I told you so' look which causes him to glare back playfully. "But, after the baby is born… someone is going to try and kidnap her."

"She's a girl?" I ask, and Hinata nods, "A very beautiful baby girl, with her fathers hair and her Mother's eyes." I glance up at Sasuke, who places his hands on my belly. "But, a snake-like man is going to try and kidnap her, to raise her as one of his own when he finds out. He wants the sharingan."

I hear a hissing sound coming from Sasuke; the sharingan seems to be the problem for almost everything. It's the most powerful and rarest eyes on the planet, no wonder Orochimaru wants them. But, he wants _my_ daughter. Who knows what he'll do to her, that molester! I hate him! I feel Sasuke take my hand in his, comforting me a little.

"It's not good for you to be anxious Sakura; I'll be doing enough for the both of us. So you have no need to worry, just stay calm, stay healthy and keep out of harms way. Isn't that right? Hinata?" She nods.

"Sakura, I think you need some new dresses or even better maternity clothes." I nod.

"Yeah, but I can't go out like this, people will wonder what the hell is happening."

"Yuuki," Sasuke whispers. I smile as I hear the name; it's been a while since I've last seen my childhood friend. I wonder how she's keeping.

"What about Yuuki Sasuke-Kun?" I notice Sasuke being quiet for a while, concentrating on Hinata. She's thinking something… what the hell? What's so important that they can't tell me?

"Sasuke-Kun?" I ask, his glance turns to me and he tries to smile, but ends up smirking again. Of course. He'll never smile in front of people.

"She can help Hinata shop, since you can't leave my sight. I'm not letting Sakura be touched by anyone, unless it's our own children, whom are all somewhere in this mansion I believe." I glance up at Sasuke. He knew exactly what card to play which makes me want to stay in this very house, walking around, trying to find the children I haven't seen in years. I wonder what they look like now, I bet they're beautiful. They're bound to take after their father after all. Either with they're eyes or hair.

I once again clutch my stomach, the babies kicking again. "I've forgotten how heavy these are," I whisper. Hinata walks out the door, closing it behind herself, whispering a 'bye'.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispers pulling me towards the bed. You can't move much, you shouldn't move much. You'll strain yourself." He kisses me gently, which, if I was human, would've made me blush.

"I love you Sasuke-Kun," I say, earning a smile from him.

"I love you too… Sakura-Chan."

_**--**_

_**Oh wow. See, I told you guys I had an idea, heheh. I've got a WHOLE line of ideas popping in and out of my head. I'm really happy about that. The dangers of going to my Dad's includes: no laptop, little brothers, sister, annoying step mum and no inspiration whatsoever. Talk about a FUN experience. :D**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Clare Xx**_


	14. The Kids

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

"Sasuke-Kun…" I whisper, "Can I go see Sasura and Daisuke?" I say this almost as though I'm pleading. He smiles up at me and nods slowly.

"They won't look like children like they once were. They'll look like teenagers remember, since us vampires don't age past a certain age." I look up at him and smile warmly. I'll get to see them all grown up, perhaps with families of their own. They live here! Close by. Safe!

"I don't care, they lived on. They've survived past us. Lived on. I don't mind or care that they're now older than our bodies. That their bodies have lived on longer than ours as we've lived much longer as souls and we'll always be they're birth parents." I say as I smile. "I just want to see them.

"You better hope that we're lucky!" Sasuke murmurs, pressing his lips on my neck. That they still remember us and care about us, just as we care about them. He places his hand on my neck and eyes me. "You look beautiful by the way." He adds.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I mutter, mentally blushing, since I can't literally blush. He chuckles softly and takes my hand in his, guiding me gently towards the door. He stops for a second, seeming to debate on something before he opens the door and gently pulls me beside him, allowing me, out the door first. He chuckles at my flustered state. Everyone stares at me, noticing how big my stomach is, I'm due in a matter of days, hours, minutes. Probably not minutes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispers in my ear before he stops. "Are you sure you want to see them, you might be shocked and it's not wise for you to be shocked when your pregnant."

"Sasuke-Kun!" I protest, "I want to see them! I've missed them so much! But," I start changing the subject, "Could you get me some pineapples?" Sasuke rolls his eyes at me, and nods motioning for me to enter the room. I open the door and Sasuke follows shortly behind me, nodding at the two sitting on the sofa before leaving to get my pineapples, my craving. I look at the beautiful fraternal twins in front of me.

"You two… you're…" I whisper before Sasura, my beautiful daughter stands up and embraces me gently. I notice her beautiful silky bubblegum pink hair, which she inherited from me and her onyx eyes, clearly her fathers.

"Mum…" She whispers, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I didn't mean to leave you both alone. I'm so sorry." Tears fall down my face, and Daisuke looks at me with worry.

"Mum…" Sasura whispers "It wasn't yours or Dad's fault… you were murdered that night. You think we don't remember. But, you came back to help us and to see us once again; you also brought back our little brother or sister." I watch the tears on her face slowly dry and a warm smile appears on her face.

I notice Daisuke stand up and I stroll over to him, hugging him as well. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I didn't mean to…" Tears still falling down my face. Sasura watches me, smiling at you.

"Mum I told you it wasn't your fault." Sasura said, her voice sounding like bells.

"She's right Mum." Daisuke says. I brush his black hair and his emerald green eyes watch me with caution. "I'm sure Dad told you not to go in shock or something."

"You're damn right I did!" Sasuke murmurs walking in the door with my pineapples. I turn round and eye the pineapples as Sasuke steps towards me and hands me them, then kissing me.

"God! Dad! Do you have to kiss Mum in front of us?" Daisuke complains and Sasura hits him. I watch Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Yes I do have to kiss your mother! She hits just like you!" Sasuke states. I feel a warm grin on my face as I eat the pineapples.

"That's a good thing! Don't want any perverted molesters touching her!" I say, earning a playful glare from Sasuke as he clutches the side of my face and smirks.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again!" He says, he leans in once more when Sasura interrupts.

"Dad, don't you think you should be getting Mum back now? It might be a little straining for her to stay out." I shake my head at him.

"I want to spend a little more time with the Kids, Sasuke!" He smiles at me, understanding.

"I know what you mean, but you have to understand your well being at the moment Sakura. You're not in any condition to be doing anything too strenuous." Sasuke whispers in my ear, "It won't be good for the baby either!" He places his hand on my stomach and eyes my belly. You know… that belly really does suit you!"

"Sasuke!" I protest. He continues to say that. A smirk appears on his face.

"What? It's true, Sakura Uchiha." I pause for a moment, remembering I'm now Sakura Uchiha instead of Haruno. I still can't get my head around that fact. He takes my hand in his, and smiles at me.

"Oi, kid's, I'll be taking your Mother back now. She needs rest as, right now; we don't know what's happening to her." Daisuke and Sasura nod in response.

"Mum, go back to your room and rest. You've had enough excitement for the day," Sasura states, kissing me on the cheek. "Don't worry, you'll see us again, we're not little kids anymore, we can take care of ourselves now." Daisuke nods at me, clearly telling me to get back to my room.

"God! It's as if you never were kids." I murmur. I still don't like the fact that they're completely grown up, but I suppose that's life for you, isn't it?

"…Sakura!" Sasuke mutters, glancing down at the floor…

A sudden pain attacks my stomach. Oh god! Oh god!! The babies coming…

_**--**_

_**How was that for the next chapter? I really do like writing this story. It's really interesting. Oh, and btw, I have a new story/movie/fan-fiction thing up on Youtube. If you want to read it you can:**_

_**.com/watch?v=yUWxqETZJno**_

_**You don't have to watch it if you don't want to though. Lmao.**_

_**Thank you for reading the fourteenth chapter. I can't believe I've managed to keep it up this long!**_

_**Clare Xx**_


	15. The New Child

**Forbidden Love: The Vampire Prince**

I hold my baby securely in my arms. She's beautiful. Even more so than what Hinata-Chan described! Her soft, silky black hair curls into little ringlets. She looks up at me with her emerald green eyes, which have a tint of red in them. For a moment they stun me and I notice for the first time in seconds that Sasuke is leaning against my bed. I hand her to him and smile warmly at him. He smiles warmly at her, as expected. Not even Sasuke can keep his usual cold face around her. He bends down to me and kisses my forehead. I mentally blush. He smiles at me and gently places our beautiful baby on the bed beside me.

"What are we going to call her?" Sasuke asks. I shrug my shoulders. I haven't really thought of a name. Oops. I've been too pre-occupied.

"I don't know… have you got any ideas Sasuke-Kun?" I ask. He looks at me, shocked. Usually I'm the one with the names… I usually get a bit obsessed. He smiles at me and then nods. For once he gets to pick the babies name. I suppose I can allow just once.

"How about Kurohime?" I stare at him, almost shocked. That's a beautiful name. I nod. Kurohime? It suits her perfectly. He smiles at me and, once again, leans down to kiss me. That idiot! He'll end up doing his back in. Daisuke and Sasura enter the room. My other beautiful babies. I sit up and watch Kurohime sleep beside me. She's so cute. I feel Sasura's hand touch my face. I smile up at her.

"Don't worry Darling; we're not going to disappear. We'll stay right here, where we belong." I smile up at her. She smiles sadly back and shakes her head.

"You and Dad have to leave. You remember what Hinata-Chan said. They're coming after her." She indicates towards Kurohime and smiles softly at her. "You have to keep her safe."

"It's safer to stay here," Sasuke says, contradicting her. He's right though. There are more people here. It's safer to stay were there are more vampires, more of us to protect her. They're wrong. They have to be wrong. I can't leave them again! I have to stay here, at my home. Our home.

"Sasuke-Kun's right. It's safer here. I'll protect all four of you with my life. Don't you even doubt it, not even for a second!" Sasuke shakes his head. Damn it. Now he's going to contradict me.

"I never want to lose anyone close to me ever again. Sakura, you promised you wouldn't risk your life again." He shows an emotion which I never thought I would see in my life, a truly sad and lonely Sasuke. I raise my hand up to his face and stroke his cheek gently.

"You're not going to lose me, I thought I made that clear." I reply. He smiles a sad smile at me and I notice a solo tear fall. He's crying? Sasuke-Kun…

"Sakura, promise me…" I know what he's going to say. Damn it. Why does he have to say such things, especially when he looks so sad. Damn it all!

"Sasuke-Kun," I try to interrupt him.

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed. I never want to be put through your death again. Promise me."

"Dad, Mum's not going to die. We won't let her." Daisuke says. Thank God. He looks up at them and nods.

"It's still weird having you lot as old as you are, you know that?" I ask and they both nod at me with a smirk on both they're faces. Just like they're father! I pat Sasuke's cheek and nod at him.

"I promise you I won't die." I try to stand up. I don't like being lower than anyone else. It makes me feel inferior. I don't like it. I pick up Kurohime in my arms. Stand up. Move around the room and place myself beside Sasuke. I can't stay away from him. I'll love him no matter how stupid he can be.

The battle will commence soon. We won't lose. I'm certain of it. Sasuke… please… no matter what the outcome… stay alive. For me. For our children.

"…Sakura…" He says. "This is impossible… but… I think… No. You're planning to do it again aren't you?" I gasp.

"Sasuke-Kun… You weren't eavesdropping again, were you?" I try to make it sound light hearted. I fail. Epically. "You know I love you, no matter what happens."

A loud scream.

An annoying voice.

A blonde haired boy.

Naruto.

What the hell does he want now?

"Oi! Open the door up. I want to see the baby too, you know!" I groan. That idiot. Thank God he intervened though. Who knows what would have happened between Sasuke and I though, there would have been a major fall out. I don't even deny it. But, maybe if it wasn't for Naruto… I would still… NO. I can't think that way. It's impossible. He was far away. I can't blame him. It's not his fault. What matters now is that we're all safe and sound… for now.

--

**Hello all, guess what? I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I've been majorly busy with exams and such. You know. Sorry about the grammar mistakes and all the typos. It's been a while since I've written a fan-fiction so I'm a little rusty. Heheh.**

**Nice speaking to you all again.**

**Clareeee.**


End file.
